Sang Pelindung (REMAKE)
by Kimy B
Summary: Beberapa menit sebelumnya, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis biasa yang bekerja sebagai pelayan. sekarang ia adalah seorang Chalice, wanita yang terpilih untuk menghancurkan kegelapan. Park Chanyeol adalah vampir yang selama ratusan tahun menjadi pendamping Chalice, meskipun dia tak menyukainya karena tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ini FF Remake and this is GS(Genderswitch)
1. Chapter 1

**Sang Pelindung (Remake)**

 **Karya Alexandra Ivy**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini adalah karya asli Alexandra Ivy dengan judul**

 **When Darkness Comes (Sang Pelindung dalam terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia).**

 **Dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast.**

 **Sumarry :**

 **Beberapa menit sebelumnya, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis biasa yang bekerja sebagai pelayan.**

 **Sekarang ia adalah seorang Chalice, wanita yang terpilih untuk menghancurkan kegelapan.**

 **Park Chanyeol adalah vampir yang selama ratusan tahun menjadi pendamping Chalice,**

 **meskipun dia tak menyukainya karena tubuhnya terasa sakit.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 ** _Inggris, 1665_**

 _Teriakan itu memecah keheningan malam. Sarat dengan kesakitan, suara itu memenuhi ruangan yang luas dan terus bergema di lorong-lorong beratap melengkung. Para pelayan meringkuk di aula bawah, menutupi telinga mereka supaya tidak bisa mendengar teriakan yang menyayat hati itu. Bahkan para prajurit terkuat pun membuat tanda bulan, sang pelindung alam._

 _Di menara sebelah selatan, Duke of Granville berjalan menyeberangi perpustakaan pribadinya. Wajahnya yang tertutup bayangan menampakan kejijikan. Ia tidak membuat tanda dikeningnya untuk menangkal mata iblis, seperti yang dilakukan para prajurit. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya._

 _Iblis sudah menguasainya. Iblis telah menguasai rumahnya dan telah berani menodainya._

 _Satu-satunya hal yang harus dilakukan adalah penyucian kembali dengan melakukan serangan tanpa ampun._

 _Ia menarik tudung jubahnya untuk memastikan bahwa wajahnya yang rusak benar-benar tersembunyi, lalu ia menegakkan bahu. Bersabarlah, ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Berkali kali. Tidak lama lagi, bulan akan bergerak dengan pergerakan tepat. Lalu ritual itu akhirnya akan berakhir. Anak yang telah ia korbankan kepada para penyihir akan menjadi Chalice yang berharga, dan penderitaannya akan berakhr._

 _Berputar pada tumitnya dengan cepat, ia berjalan menuju jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan pedesaan yang indah. Di kejauhan ia bisa melihat seberkas sinar dari nyala api lampu kota. Ia bergidik. London, semua penduduk London yang kotor dan menyedihkan, yang telah dihukum karena dosa yang mereka lakukan._

 _Hukuman yang kini telah dimuntahkan dari rumah pelacuran dan meluncur ke tempatnya._

 _Ia mengepalkan tangan disamping tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menghindari hal itu. Ia hanya seorang manusia. Orang taat agama yang selalu diberkahi karena ketaatanya. Memiliki... penyakit menjijikkan yang merusak tubuhnya adalah seperti pemutarbalikan dari apa yang selama ini sudah dilakukannya._

 _Itulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia membiarkan kekejian masuk ke rumahnya. Dan membiarkan mereka membawa makhluk kegelapan yang sekarang terbelenggu di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya._

 _Mereka telah menjanjikan kesembuhan untuknya. Dan mengakhiri wabah yang telah menggerogoti hidupnya._

 _Dan semua itu akan dibayar dengan menyerahkan putrinya._

.

.

* * *

 **Ini adalah sebuah novel karya Alexandra Ivy (The New York Time Bestseller Author) yang berjudul When Darkness Comes (Sang Pelindung). Udah lama banget aku baca buku ini dan kepikiran pengen remake ulang dengan cast Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.**

 **Aku tidak akan merubah tempat, waktu dan juga alur cerita. Aku hanya akan merubah castnya saja. DAN INI ADALAH FF GS... jadi yang gak suka silahkan tekan tombol "Kembali'.. okee?**

 **Jangan lupa klik Favorit and Follow jika kalian suka. Juga review yaaa...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sang Pelindung (Remake)**

 **Karya Alexandra Ivy**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini adalah karya asli Alexandra Ivy dengan judul**

 **When Darkness Comes (Sang Pelindung dalam terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia).**

 **Dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast.**

 **Sumarry :**

 **Beberapa menit sebelumnya, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis biasa yang bekerja sebagai pelayan.**

 **Sekarang ia adalah seorang Chalice, wanita yang terpilih untuk menghancurkan kegelapan.**

 **Park Chanyeol adalah vampir yang selama ratusan tahun menjadi pendamping Chalice,**

 **meskipun dia tak menyukainya karena tubuhnya terasa sakit.**

 **.**

 **Chicago, 2006**

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun. Jangan panik! Pokoknya... jangan... panik!"

Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Byun Baekhyun menekan tangan ke perutnya yang mendadak terasa mual, lalu melihat pecahan vas tanah liat yang berserakan di lantai.

Oke, jadi ia merusak sebuah vas. Lebih dari merusak. Ini meremukkan, dan menghancurkannya, aku Baekhyun dengan enggan. Ya sudahlah. Tidak akan membuat dunia jadi kiamat.

Sebuah vas hanyalah vas. Benar, kan?

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun meringis. Tentu saja sebuah vas bukan hanya sebuah vas kalau vas itu sebuah benda langka. Tidak ternilai. Sebuah vas yang lebih cocok untuk disimpan di museum. Sebuah vas yang diinginkan para kolektor benda antik dan..

Sial!

Serangan panik kembali menguasainya. Ia telah menghancurkan sebuah vas zama Dinasti Ming yang tak ternilai harganya.

Bagaimana kalau ia kehilangan pekerjaannya? Kalau memang yang dikerjakannya sekarang bisa disebut pekerjaan. Ia selalu merasa masuk ke alam lain setiap kali melangkah ke dalam rumah besar yang terletak di pinggiran kota Chicago itu. Tapi pekerjaannya sebagai pendamping Kang Soyou tidak terlalu rumit. Dan gajinya pun jauh lebih baik ketimbang bekerja sebagai pelayan di bar murahan.

Hal yang terakhir diinginkannya adalah kembali menganggur.

Atau lebih buruk. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia harus membayar vas yang sudah dihancurkannya itu?

Walaupun akan ada diskon setengah harga di sebuah toko lokas yang menjual barang-barang antik, ia tetap tidak akan bisa melunasinya sampai tujuh turunan. Itupun kalau vas itu bukan satu-satunya.

Baekhyun merasa kepanikannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukan. Tindakan orang dewasa yang bertanggung jawab. Sembunyikan bukti.

Setelah diam-diam melihat sekeliling ruangan, dan yakin bahwa ia sendirian, ia pun berlutut dan mengumpulkan pecahan vas yang berserakan di lantai marmer yang halus.

Rasanya tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau vas ini hilang, ia berusaha meyakinkan diri. Soyou seorang penyendiri. Tapi dua minggu belakangan ini, Baekhyun sering sekali melihatnya mondar-mandir di dalam rumah. Kalau bukan karena kehadirannya yang sebentar tapi cukup sering untuk meminta Baekhyun menyiapkan ramuan herbal menjijikkan yang diminumnya dengan rakus, Baekhyun akan mengira kalau wanita itu bisa melayang.

Soyou tidak mungkin akan berkeliling seluruh rumah untuk menghitung semua barangnya.

Baekhyun hanya harus memastikan bahwa ia tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun dari kejahatan yang dilakukannya, maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Tidak ada.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu berlutut seperti ini, Sayang. Sebuah posisi menarik yang bisa mengarah ke banyak kemungkinan yang menggoda." Sebuah cemooh terdengar dari pintu masuk ruangan itu.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia pasti dikutu. Jelas sudah. Apalagi yang bisa menjelaskan kemalangan yang menimpanya berturut-turut?

Untuk sesaat ia tetap memunggungi asal suara itu, berharap sia-sia kalau penghuni lain di rumah Soyou, Chanyeol, yang sangat menjengkelkan itu akan lenyap. Itu bisa saja terjadi, kan? Bisa saja tiba-tiba terjadi kebakaran, atau tiba-tiba muncul lubang tak berdasar yang menganga atau juga gempa bumi yang muncul sewaktu-waktu.

Sayangnya, tanah tidak terbuka untuk menelannya. Detektor asap pun tidak menyala. Lebih buruh, Baekhyun bisa merasakan pandangan Chanyeol yang geli, bebas memandangi tubuhnya yang tegang.

Sambil mengumpulkan sisa-sisa harga diri, Baekhyun memaksa diri untuk berbalik pelan sambil tetap memegang vas yang rusak itu dibalik punggungnya, menyadari adanya pembawa sial di dekatnya.

Tapi, Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti pembawa sial sama sekali. Justru ia lebih mirip bajak laut tampan yang berbahaya.

Masih tetap berlutut di lantai, perlahan Baekhyun melihat sebuah bot dan sepasang kaki kokoh yang dibalut celana jins lusuh. Pandangannya naik ke atas dan melihat kemeja sutra hitam yang menggantung longgar di tubuh Chanyeol. Longgar, tapi tidak cukup lonngar, pikir Baekhyun dengan nakal. Baekhyun cukup malu mengakui bahwa selama tiga bulan terakhir ini ia sering mencuri pandang ke arah tubuh kekar Chanyeol yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja sutranya.

Baiklah, mungkin bukan mencuri pandang. Lebih seringnya menatap. Terpana. Melongo. Kadang-kadang sampai mengeluarkan air liur.

Memangnya wanita mana yang tidak akan begitu?

Sambil menggeretakkan gigi, ia memaksa wajahnya untuk menatap wajah putih Chanyeol, seputih pualam, yang terpahat sempurna. Alis tebal hitam, hidung lancip aristrokat, tulang pipi tinggi dan bibir tipis yang menggoda. Semua itu berpadu dengan keanggunan yang berbahaya.

Wajah seorang kesatria. Seorang pemimpin. Sampai orang melihat matanya yang pucat dan berwarna abu-abu keperakan.

Mata itu terlihat sangat mengagumkan. Tatapannya yang tajam dan kejam seakan-akan menertawakan dunia dan segala isinya. Mata seorang bajingan, lengkap dengan rambut hitam berkilau yang tumbuh panjang melewati pundak dan juga sepasang telinga yang dihiasi anting bulat emas.

Chanyeol adalah seorang predator yang akan mengunyah dan melepeh wanita seperti Baekhyun dengan mudah.

Itupun kalau Chanyeol akan memperhatikan seorang wanita sepertinya.

"Chanyeol. Apa kau harus menyelinap seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menuntut, sambil masih tetap menyembunyikan serpihan barang berharga itu dibelakang punggungnya.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, menimbang pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak, aku tidak harus menyelinap," jawab Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang parau. "Aku hanya suka melakukannya."

"Well, itu bukan kebiasaan yang baik."

Bibir Chanyeol berkedut dengan genit seiring langkahnya mendekati Baekhyun. "Aku punya banyak kebiasaan yang tidak baik, Manis. Beberapa kebiasaan yang menurutku akan kau nikmati kalau kau mengijinkanku untuk menunjukkannya padamu."

Oh ya, tentu saja. Tangan yang ramping dan menggoda itu tentu saja akan membuat wanita manapun berteriak penuh kenikmatan. Dan bibir itu...

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapus pikiran nakal itu dan memberikan tatapan jengkel terbaik yang bisa diberikannya.

"Kau menjijikkan."

"Tidak baik dan menjijikkan?" senyum Chanyeol merekah, menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih cemerlang. "Manisku, kau sedang berada diposisi yang tidak menguntungkan untuk mengeluarkan hinaan seperti tadi."

Tidak menguntungkan? Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menengok ke bawah dan menemukan bahwa sia-sia kejahatannya ternyata terlihat.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Dengan anggun, Chanyeol langsung berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun, lalu membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Sentuhannya terasa sejuk, hampir dingin, tapi Baekhyun justru merasa tubuhnya memanas.

"Ah, kau pasti mengerti. Rasanya aku ingat ada sebuah vas Dinasti Ming langka yang diletakkan di meja ini. Katakan padaku, Cinta. Kau menjualnya, atau memecahkannya?"

Sial. Ia tahu. Baekhyun berusaha memikirkan kebohongan yang cukup masuk akal untuk menjelaskan hilangnya vas itu. Atau untuk saat ini, kebohongan apapun, tidak peduli masuk akal atau tidak. sayang sekali, Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa berbohong dengan baik.

Dan jemari Chanyeol yang tetap menempel pada pipinya sama sekali tidak membantu karena justru membuat otaknya membeku."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Apa?" alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Cinta."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bukan kekasihmu."

"Belum."

"Tidak akan."

"Ck, ck, ck," Chanyeol berdecak seraya menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut dengan jemarinya. "Apa tidak ada yang memberitahumu, Manis, agar jangan pernah melawan takdir? Karena justru akan berbalik dan menggigitmu." Pandangan Chanyeol menelusuri wajah Baekhyun lalu turun kelekukan lehernya yang halus. "Kadang-kadang itu bukan hanya kiasan."

"Tidak akan terjadi walau sejuta tahun."

"Aku bisa menunggu." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali menggeretakkan giginya ketika tangan itu terus turun kelengkungan leherny, terus menelusuri kerah baju katun putihnya. Chanyeol sedang bermain dengannya. Ah, pria ini akan merayu wanita manapun yang bernafas. Bahkan mungkin juga yang tidak bernafas.

"Kalau jari itu bergerak semakin ke bawah, hidupmu akan pendek di dunia ini."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan seraya menurunkan tangannya dengan malas. "Kau tau Baekhyun, suatu saat kau akan lupa untuk berkata tidak. dan di hari itu, aku berniat untuk membuatmu berteriak penuh kenikmatan."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caramu membawa kepalamu yang sangat besar itu."

Kini Chanyeol tersenyum dengan licik. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Tatapanmu yang sembunyi-sembunyi kita kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya? Tubuhmu yang gemetar ketika aku berjalan melewatimu? Mimpi-mipi yang menghantuimu di malam hari?" nadanya terdengar sombong.

Baekhyun harusnya tertawa. Atau mendengus. Atau bahkan menampar wajahnya yang arogan. Alih-alih ia justru terpaku tak bergerak, seakan Chanyeol telh menekan tombol kaku di tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi saja?" kata Baekhyun sambil tetap mengatupkan giginya. "Ke dapur mungkin? Ke selokan? Atau ke neraka?"

Tak disangka, wajah Chanyeol mengeras. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman sinis.

"Usaha yang bagus, Sayang. Tapi aku tidak butuh kutukanmu untuk menyuruhku pergi ke neraka. Hal itu sudah kulakukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku berada disini?"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, menggoda untuk bertanya lebih jauh tentang pernyataan sinis yang baru diucapkan Chanyeol. Apa lagi yang diinginkannya? Ia memiliki semua yang hanya bisa diimpikan oleh para penakhluk di luar sana. Sebuah rumah mewah, pakaian mahal, mobil porche berwarna silver, dan seorang wanita cantik yang tidak hanya muda tapi juga dapat membuat jantung pria manapun berdetak lebih kencang. Hidup Chanyeol sempurna.

Tidak seperti hidupnya.

"Oh ya kau pasti sangat menderita." Balas Baekhyun. Pandangannya menyapu ke kemeja Chanyeol yang diyakini harganya melebihi seluruh pakaian yang dimilikinya. "Hatiku hancur mendengarnya."

Mata Chanyeol berkilat marah, kekuatan yang selalu terpancar dari tubuhnya seakan bersinar keluar.

"Jangan mengira-ngira sesuatu yang tidak kau pahami, Cinta." Katanya memperingatkan.

 _Biarkan saja Baekhyun_ , batin Baekhyun. Betapapun penuh pesonanya, pria ini berbahaya. Bajingan sejati. Cuma orang bodoh yang sengaja bermain dengan api.

Tentu saja, kalau berhubungan dengan pria ini, Baekhyun mungkin seharusnya mentato keningnya dengan tulisan _idiot_.

"Kalau kau memang tidak suka disini, kenapa kau tidak pergi?"

Chanyeol mempelajari wajah Baekhyun sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa kau juga tidak pergi?"

"Apa?"

"Aku bukan satu-satunya yang merasa tersiksa kan? Setiap hari jiwamu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Seakan rasa frustasi dan kesedihan sudah memakan jiwamu."

Baekhyun nyaris terjengkang mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka seseorang bisa membaca rasa frustasi akan keberadaannya yang menjemukan atau ketakutan yang seakan menjadi-jadi, menyadari usianya selalu bertambah dan akhirnya terlalu letih untuk peduli bahwa ia tidak melangkah kemana-mana.

Yang jelas bukan pria –ni.

"Kau tidak tahun apa-apa."

"Aku tahu orang yang merasa terpenjara." Guman Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau terus berada dibelakang jeruji kalau kau bisa menyalip keluar dengan mudah?"

Baekhyun tertawa kering. Dengan mudah? Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak sepandai yang ia kira sebelumnya.

"Karena aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Tidak sepertimu, aku tidak punya kekasih dermawan yang mau membayar semua tagihan dan membuatku terlihat glamor. Banyak orang yang harus bekerja untuk mempunyai uang."

Kalau Baekhyun berniat untuk menghina, ia sudah kelewatan. Sebenarnya, ucapannya yang tajam hanya untuk membalas humor Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan.

"Ajadi menurutmu aku ini simpanan Soyou?"

"Memang iya, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Hubungan kami... lebih rumit dari itu."

"Oh ya, tentu saja menjadi simpanan seorang wanita yang kaya dan glamor sangat, sangat rumit."

"Apa karena itu kau selalu menghindariku? Karena menurutmu aku ini berbagi ranjang dengan Soyou?"

"Aku menghindarimu karena aku tidak menyukaimu."

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya sampai bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Baekhyun. "Kau mungkin tidak menyukaiku, Manis. Tapi toh tidak menghentikanmu untuk tetap menginginkanku."

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak seraya tetap menahan diri untuk tidak menutup jarak yang terpisah diantara mereka dan mengakhiri penderitaannya. Ciuman. Sekali saja. Perasaan itu menggelitikinya hampir tak tertahankan.

Tidak. tidak. memangnya ia mau menjadi lelucon hanya untuk melepas kebosanan pria ini?

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, aku sudah pernah bertemu orang yang paling brengsek, tapi kau..."

Hinaan itu langsung terhenti saat itu juga ketika tiba-tiba udara menyengat sangat panas. Rasanya seperti tersambar petir.

Masih terpaku karena rasa sengatan itu, ia menengok ke arah tangga dimana saat itu juga terdengar suara dentuman keras. Suara itu memenuhi seluruh rumah. Merasa terkejut, Baekhyun pun jatuh ke belakang. Napasnya tersekat ditenggorokan.

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat. Setengah berharap atap akan jatuh menimpanya. Atau lantai membuka dan menelannya.

Apa yang terjadi? Gempa bumi? Ledakan gas?

Kiamat?

Kejadian tadi membuat beberapa lukisan terjatuh dan menimpa beberapa meja. Tiba-tiba saja vas Ming yang ia pecahkan terlihat sangat pas dengan semua pemandangan ini.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menyingkirkan suara berdenging ditelinganya. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Yah, sepertinya aku masih hidup, batin Baekhyun. Sambil mencari luka parah, ia bersyukur karena hanya menderita memar-memar dibeberapa tempat.

Baekhyun berbaring di lantai, berusaha menenangkan diri ketika didengarnya geraman pelan, tapi tidak cukup pelan, sehingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ya Tuhan, apa lagi sekarang?

Berusaha untuk bangun, ia menengok ke sekeliling foyer yang hampir porak poranda. Sepi. Tidak ada binatang. Tidak ada orang gila.

Dan tidak ada Chanyeol.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Tanpa menghiraukan lututnya yang gemetar, ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan menuju tangga terdekat. Kemana Chanyeol pergi? Apakah tadi ia sempat terkena ledakan? Atau terlempar keluar foyer?

Apakah ia bisa menghilang seperti asap?

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Baekhyun menekan kepalanya yang sakit dengan tangan. Otaknya mulai berpikir tidak waras. Pasti tadi dia sempat tak sadarkan diri untuk sekejap. Jadi wajar kalau ia berpikir sedikit tidak waras. Cahnyeol pasti pergi untuk memeriksa semua kerusakan yang ada. Atau untuk mencari bantuan.

Pekerjaan Baekhyun lah untuk memastikan bahwa Soyou baik-baik saja.

Berusaha melangkah dengan tegap, iapun berjalan menaiki tangga yang menuju ruangan utama. Di ujung sayap timur, pintu kamar Soyou sudah terbuka lebar dan Baekhyun masuk melewati ambang pintu.

Dan saat itu juga ia langsung terpaku.

Mulutnya menganga lebar seiring dengan pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan yang porak poranda. Sama seperti dibawah, lukisan dan barang-barang lain jatuh ke lantai, sebagian besar hancur dan tidak dapat lagi dikenali. Tapi disini, kerusakan dua kali lebih parah karena dinding yang hangus dan menaburkan debu-debu halus. Kaca jendela pecah berantakan, hanya menyisakan bingkainya saja.

Pandangan Baekhyun berpindah ke tempat tidur yang ada disamping, dan akhirnya ia melihat Chanyeol, sedang berada di tengah ruangan., berlutut disamping tubuh yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Ya Tuhan," Baekhyun membekap mulutnya. Ia berjalan maju. "Soyou." Suaranya tercekat.

Seakan baru saja menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dan menyambutnya dengan tatapan wajah suram. Hampir tanpa sadar, Baekhyun melihat kulit Chanyeol yang semakin pucat dan mata abu-abunya yang terlihat lebih berkilau.

Tak pelak lagi ia sama terguncangnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Pergi dari sini." Geram Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengabaikan peingatannya dan jatuh berlutut di samping tubuh yang terbakar itu. Walaupun diam-diam Baekhyun tidak menyukai majikannya yang cantik dan dingin itu, saat ini ia melupakan itu semua . pipinya basah berlinang air mata.

"Apa dia... mati?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau. "Baekhyun, aku bilang pergi. Sekarang. Keluar dari kamar ini. Dari rumah ini..."

Kalimat Chanyeol yang kasar dan penuh amarah terus berlanjut, tapi Baekhyun sudah tak mendengarkan. Alih-alih, dengan takjub ia melihat salah satu tangan yang hangus itu berkedut diatas karpet. Gila. Apakah wanita malang ini masih hidup? Atau jangan-jangan itu tadi hanya bayangannya?

Seakan membeku, Baekhyun memandang jemari yang terus menyentak itu semakin dekat. Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk. Lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk ketika tangan itu berhasul meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan keras.

Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk berteriak, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Tangan hangus itu terasa dingin, memasuki seluruh tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Sambil menggeram, Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman itu.

Aku akan mati, pikir Baekhyun dengan tidak percaya. Rasa sakitnya terasa sampai ke jantung, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih pelan. Ia akan mati, dan ia bahkan belum sempat berpikir untuk hidup.

Bodoh sekali Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mata Chanyeol yang keabu-abuan. Dibalik cahaya remang wajah tampannya terlihat kejam. Kejam dan seperti diliputi kemarahan, atau penyesalan, atau... keputusasaan.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk bersuara, tapi tiba-tiba pikirannya dipenuhi kilatan cahaya terang, dan dengan pikiran keras, Baekhyunpun tak sadarkan diri, tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

.

 **TBC**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sang Pelindung (Remake)**

 **Karya Alexandra Ivy**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini adalah karya asli Alexandra Ivy dengan judul**

 **When Darkness Comes (Sang Pelindung dalam terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia).**

 **Dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast.**

 **Sumarry :**

 **Beberapa menit sebelumnya, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis biasa yang bekerja sebagai pelayan.**

 **Sekarang ia adalah seorang Chalice, wanita yang terpilih untuk menghancurkan kegelapan.**

 **Park Chanyeol adalah vampir yang selama ratusan tahun menjadi pendamping Chalice,**

 **meskipun dia tak menyukainya karena tubuhnya terasa sakit.**

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun** merasa berada di dunia yang tidak nyata, sementara tubuhnya masih diselimuti oleh rasa sakit._

 _Apakah ia sudah mati?_

 _Tentu saja tidak. kalau iya, pasti ia akan merasa damai kan? Tidak akan merasa seluruh tulang di tubuhnya diremukkan perlahan-lahan dan kepalanya terasa mau pecah._

 _Kalau memang ia sudah mati, maka semua cerita tentang hidup sesudah mati hanyalah omong kosong._

 _Tidak. Ia pasti sedang bermimpi, Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri. Itu menjelaskan kenapa kabut itu mulai menguap._

 _Walaupun ia bisa merasakan hawa kengerian di udara, ia berusaha untuk mengintip dibalik cahaya remang-remang. Lalu ia melihat ruangan gelap terbuat dari batu yang hanya diterangi cahaya dari obor. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu terbaring seorang wanita dengan jubah putih. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat pucat, tapi Baekhyun merasa mengenalinya, walaupun sulit untuk melihat raut wajahnya karena wanita itu terus menggeliat dan berteriak penuh kesakitan._

 _Di sekelilingnya, beberapa wanita berbalut jubah abu-abu duduk membentuk lingkaran, bergandengan tangan dan merapal dengan suara rendah. Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan sebuah ritual. Mungkin pengusiran roh jahat. Atau sihir._

 _Perlahan seorang wanita berambut abu-abu berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas langit-langit batu yang gelap._

" _Bangkitkan Phoenik dan bawalah kekuatanmu." Panggilnya dengan suara keras. "Persembahan telah siap dan sumpah telah dilakukan. Berkahi persembahan kami, berkahi dia dengan keanggunanmu. Berikanlah kekuatan pedangmu untuk melawan kekuatan iblis. Datanglah, kami memanggilmu."_

 _Sementara rapalan wanita itu terus berlanjut, semburan api menyapu seluruh ruangan, menggantung di kepekatan udara ruangan sebelum akhirnya mengelilingi wanita yang berbaring di lantai itu. Lalu, secepat api itu datang, secepat itu pula api itu masuk ke dalam wanita itu._

 _Wanita berambut abu-abu itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pojok ruangan yang gelap._

" _Ramalan telah terjadi. Bawa masuk monster itu!"_

 _Baekhyun mengira akan muncul monster mengerikan berkepala lima, yang cocok untuk muncul disetiap mimpi buruk, tapi ia tercekat ketika yang dibawa masuk adalah seorang pria dengan kemeja putih berimpel dan celana satin selutut. Lehernya dilingkari kalung metal dengan rantai yang menggantung. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga rambutnya yang sehitam malam menutupi wajahnya. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan Baekhyun untuk merasakan punggungnya yang seakan dialiri air es._

" _Makhluk jahanam, kau adalah yang terpilih," ujar wanita tadi. "Hatimu bagai iblis tapi kau telah diberkati. Kami ikat kau dengan Sang Chalice. Dalam api dan darah kami mengikatmu. Dalam bayangan kematian kami mengikatmu. Sekarang dan selamanya kami mengikatmu."_

 _Tiba-tiba nyala api obor bergejolak, dan dengan geraman mengerikan pria itu mengangkat kepalanya._

 _Tidak. ini tidak mungkin. Bahkan dalam mimpi teraneh sekalipun. Apalagi dalam mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata ini._

 _Tapi Baekhyun tidak mungkin salah mengenali keanggunannya yang berbahaya. Atau juga mata abu-abunya yang menyala._

 _Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun menggigil ngeri. Ini gila. Untuk apa semua wanita itu merantainya? Kenapa mereka memanggilnya monster? Makhluk jahanam?_

 _Ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya kebelakang, wajahnya yang pucat dan halus bermandikan cahaya api. Dan saatlah itu Baekhyun melihatnya, taring panjang mematikan di bibir Chanyeol._

000

Ketika Baekhyun akhirnya terbangun kembali, kabut abu-abu dan juga semua rasa sakit yang ada ditubuhnya telah hilang.

Walaupun begitu, ia tetap berbaring tak bergerak. Setelah pengalamannya kemarin, rasanya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertingkah sebagaimana biasanya. Alih-alih, ia melihat sekelilingnya.

Ia berbaring diatas ranjang, pikir Baekhyun. Yang jelas bukan ranjangnya. Ranjang yang ditidurinya terasa keras dan banyak benjolan dibalik permukaannya, juga berbau sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak mau memikirkannya. Di kejauhan ia bisa mendengar suara mobil lalu-lalang, dan di jarak dekat ia mendengar gumanan suara. Mungkin televisi.

Yah, yang jelas ia tidak berada di rumah Soyou yang hangus terbakar. Juga tidak lagi berada di ruang bawah tanah yang dipenuhi wanita-wanita yang berteriakdan juga roh-roh jahat. Dan ia juga tidak mati.

Itu kemajuan, kan?  
Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari atas bantal dan melihat sekeliling ruangan yang remang-remang itu. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat. Ranjang yang ditidurinya menghabiskan sebagian besar ruangan itu sendiri. Di sampingnya hanya ada tembok polos dengan jendela yang ditutupi gorden jelek bermotif bunga. Di ujung ranjang ada meja hias rusak dengan televisi kuno yang diletakkan di atasnya, dan sebuah kursi usang di sudut ruangan.

Kursi yang diduduki oleh seorang pria berambut hitam.

Benarkah ia benar-benar hanya seorang pria biasa?

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang karena takut melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur nyenyak. Ya Tuhan, ia pasti sudah gila karena berpikir mengenai hal mengerikan itu.

Vampir? Hidup dan bernapas.. atau apapun yang dilakukan oleh vampir... di Chicago? Benar-benar sinting.

Tapi mimpi itu benar-benar terasa nyata. Bahkan sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih bisa mencium bau udara yang pengap dan busuk, dan bau tajam api obor. Ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan dan rapalan mantra para wanita itu. Ia masih bisa mendengar derak suara rantai besar. Baekhyun masih bisa melihat Chanyeol yang ditarik dan taringnya yang menandakan dia adalah monster.

Nyata atau tidak, Baekhyun merasa takut dan merasa lebih baik tidak berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Dan mungkin juga ia perlu tambahan salib, beberapa pasak kayu, dan sebotol air suci.

Hampir tidak berani bernafas, Baekhyun bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Kepalanya terasa sakit, tapi ia menggeretakkan giginya dan memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Ia ingin segera keluar dari sini.

Ia ingin berada di rumahnya yang nyaman, dikelilingi benda-benda yang sudah dikenalnya.

Ia ingin keluar dari mimpi buruk ini.

Langkahnya belum tegap, tapi ia mencoba berjalan selangkah demi langkah, menyeberangi ruangan yang pengap itu. Ia hampir meraih pegangan pintu ketika ia mendengar suara bisikan pelan di belakangnya. Bulu kuduknya langsung meremang sebelum sepasang lengan kuat memeluk tubuhnya.

"Tidak secepat itu, Sayang." Guman suara itu, tepat di telinganya.

Untuk sesaat ia tidak bisa berpikir. Otaknya terasa lumpuh karena takut. Kemudian rasa panikpun menguasainya.

Tubuhnya menggeliat, dengan membabi buta ia berusaha untuk menendang kaki Chanyeol. "Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Pergi?" lengan Chanyeol tidak semakin mengencang walaupun Baekhyun memberontak dengan keras. "Katakan padaku Manis, kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Chanyeol tertawa kering. "Ya Tuhan, kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin supaya itu benar. Kita berdua dilepaskan, kau tahu itu? Kita bebas. Rantai itu lepas."

Baekhyun terdiam okeh kata-katanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya sendiri melewati kepala Baekhyun, yang anehnya dilakukan dengan cara yang terlihat bersahabat, sebelum ia menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berkialu.

"Maksudku adalah kalau kau tidak bersikap sok mengurus segala sesuatu, kita berdua bisa pergi dengan langkah ringan. Sekarang, karena tingkahmu yang seperti Florence Nightingale, kemanapun kau pergi, apapun yang kau lakukan, dan apapun yang kau pikirkan, sekarang adalah urusanku."

Apa yang dibicarakan pria ini? Secara tidak sadar, Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sempurna. Hal terakhir yang diinginkan Baekhyun adalah menambah masalah baru.

"Kau gila. Lepaskan aku atau..."

"Atau apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara halus.

Pertanyaan bagus. Sayang Baekhyun tidak punyai jawaban yang cerdas.

"Aku... akan berteriak."

Alis hitam Chanyeol terangkat sini. "Dan kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkanmu di tempat seperti ini? Menurutmu siapa? Pengedar narkoba? Pelacur yang bekerja di resepsionis di depan sana? Kau tahu, aku yakin pemabuk yang tinggal di kamar depan bernafsu ingin merobek bajumu ketika aku menggendongmu melewatinya."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengerti keadaan ruangan ini. Kamar pengap, bau busuk dan aura keputusasaan yang menggantung di udara. Chanyeol telah membawanya ke salah satu hotel kumuh yang hanya disinggahi oleh orang-orang kelas bawah yang menyedihkan.

Baekhyun mungkin akan bergidik jijik kalau saja memang itu satu-satunya hal yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

"Mereka tidak mungkin lebih buruk darimu."

Chanyeol menegang mendengar pernyataan itu. Ekspresinya waspada. "Kata-kata yang sangat buruk untuk diucapakan kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu."

"Orang? Benarkah kau orang?"

"Apa katamu?"

Jarinya menghujam ke bahu Baekhyun, dan baru saat itu Baekhyun menyadari menentang Chanyeol secara terang-terangan mungkin bukan tindakan yang bijaksana.

Walaupun begitu, ia harus tahu. Ketidaktahuan mungkin baik, tapi juga bisa berbahaya.

"Kau.. aku melihatmu. Di dalam mimpi," Baekhyun bergidik ketika mengingatnya. "Kau dirantai, dan mereka membaca mantra-mantra dan... taringmu..."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menatap tajam ke dalam matanya. "Duduklah! Biar aku jelaskan."

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar nada suara Baekhyun yang terdengar melengking. "Walaupun banyak ide yang terlintas dikepalaku tentang apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Apa kau bisa tenang sebentar untuk mendengar penjelasanku?"

Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tidak tertawa dan berkata kalau Baekhyun sudah sinting, hanya membuat ketakutan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Chanyeol tahu tentang mimpi itu.

Baekhyun merasa harus mengikuti nalurinya, maka iapun memaksakan diri untuk berpura-pura menuruti keinginan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku punya pilihan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak terlalu."

"Baiklah."

Sambil mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dengan gontai, Baekhyun menunggu sampai pria itu merasa yakin bahwa keinginannya terpenuhi sebelum akhirnya ia mendorong Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga. Chanyeol yang tidak waspada sehingga iapun terjatuh, dan dalam sekejap Baekhyun melesat ke arah pintu.

Baekhyun memang cepat. Tumbuh dewasa dengan lima orang kakak laki-laki melatihnya untuk berlari kencang guna menghindari "penyerangan massal". Tapi ternyata baru dua langkah, Chanyeol sudah menangkap dan mengangkatnya dari lantai.

Dengan teriakan tertahan, Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya kebelakang, meraih dan menjambak sekepalan rambut Chanyeol yang langsung menggeram karena serangan Baekhyun. Sambil terus menarik rambut Chanyeol, ia mengalihkan satu tangannya untuk mencakar wajah pria itu.

"Sial kau, Baekhyun," geram Chanyeol seraya mengendurkan cengkeramannya guna menangkis serangan Baekhyun.

Sama sekali tidak berhenti, Baekhyun menggeliat untuk membebaskan diri, berbalik dan langsung menendang ke bagian yang selama bertahun-tahun telah terbukti bisa melumpuhkan lelaki sekuat apapun. Chanyeol terkesiap seraya membungkuk menahan rasa sakit. Baekhyun tidak berhenti untuk mengagumi hasil karyanya dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu.

Pada saat itu, ia sudah berhasil menyentuh pegangan pintu, lalu saat itu ia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dan dibopong keatas, dibawa kembali ke ranjang. Baekhyun berteriak ketika Chanyeol dengan mudah melemparnya ke ranjang yang menjijikkan dan langsung menindih dirinya yang terus memberontak.

Selama hidupnya Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa setakut ini. Ia menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terlalu rupawan itu. Ia sadar betul bahwa tubuhnya tertahan oleh tubuh Chanyeol yang ramping dan berotot. Dan bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi melakukan apa-apa.

Tidak yakin dengan kejadian sebelumnya, Baekhyunpun terkejut ketika melihat bibir Chanyeol melengkung pelan dan membentuk senyuman.

"Kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa dibalik tubuh mungilmu, Sayang." Guman Chanyeol. "Apa kau sering berlatih?"

Entah bagaimana, olokan itu sedikit meredakan rasa takut Baekhyun. Kalau memang Chanyeol berniat untuk menghisapnya sampai kering, ia tidak akan mengajaknya bercakap-cakap seperti sekarang, kan?

Kecuali kalau memang vampir menyukai bincang-bincang sebelum makan malam.

"Aku punya lima orang kakak laki-laki." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggeretakkan giginya.

"Ah pantas. Seorang pejuang. Atau dalam hal ini, pejuang yang licik."

"Minggir!"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Dengan resiko menjadi impoten? Tidak, terima kasih. Kita akan menyelesaikan pembicaraan kita tanpa ada cakaran, jambakan, atau serangan bawah."

Ditatapnya dengan marah wajah Chanyeol yang mengejek. "Tidak ada apapun yang bisa kita bicarakan."

"Tidak ada katamu?" tanya Chanyeol. "Bahkan tidak juga kenyataan bahwa bosmu baru terpanggang, bahwa aku seorang vampir dan bahwa, terima kasih atas kebodohanmu, kau sekarang adalah incaran semua iblis yang berada dekat denganmu? Ya, benar. Sama sekali tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan."

Atasannya yang terpanggang mati, vampir dan sekaranag iblis? Ini terlalu banyak. Sangat terlalu banyak.

Baekhyun menutup matanya. Jantungnya serasa diremas saking takutnya.

"Ini mimpi buruk. Ya Tuhan, tolong biarkan Freddy Kreuger masuk ke sini!"

"Ini bukan mimpi buruk, Baekhyun."

"Ini mustahil." Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap mata abu-abu Dante yang berkilau. "Kau vampir?"

Chanyeol meringis. "Asal-usulku adalah hal terakhir yang harus kau khawatirkan saat ini."

"Soyou tahu?"

"Kalau aku seorang vampir? Oh ya, dia tahu." Nadanya datar. "Bahkan itu adalah syarat bagi pekerjaanku."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalau begitu dia juga vampir?"

"Bukan." Chanyeol berhenti untuk memikirkan jawaban selanjutnya. Aneh juga, padahal ia bisa saja bercerita bahwa Soyou itu iblis neraka dan Baekhyun juga tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun selama ia tetap menahannya seperti ini. "Dia... Chalice."

"Chalice?" mendadak darah di tubuh Baekhyun terasa dingin. Wanita yang berteriak penuh penderitaan. Api yang menyala. "Phoenix." Ujarnya pelan.

Alis Chanyeol langsung bertaut karena terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu?"

"Mimpi itu. Aku berada di ruang bawah tanah, dan ada seorang wanita yang terbaring di lantai. Sepertinya wanita-wanita yang lainnya sedang melakukan ritual kepadanya."

"Soyou." Guman Chanyeol. "Dia pasti telah membagi sedikit memorinya kepadamu. Cuma itu satu-satunya penjelasan."

"Membagi memori? Tapi itu..." Kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia melihat senyum Chanyeol yang mengejek.

"Mustahil? Bukankah sekarang ini kita sudah jauh melebihi mustahil?"

Yah, memang benar. Baekhyun telah masuk ke dunia dimana semua hal adalah mungkin. Seperti Alice In The Wonderland.

Hanya saja yang menghilang bukan kucing dan kelinci putih, tapi vampir dan Chalice misterius dan siapa tahu ada lagi yang lainnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padanya?"

"Mereka mengubahnya menjadi Chalice. Sebuah bejana manusia yang dapat menyimpan kekuatan."

"Jadi, para wanita itu adalah penyihir?"

"Yah, begitulah istilahnya."

Bagus. Ini bagus sekali. "Dan mereka memantrai Soyou?"

Mata abu-abu itu berkilat dibawah remang-remang cahaya. "Lebih dari sekedar memantrai. Mereka memanggil roh Phoenix untuk hidup di dalam tubuhnya."

Baekhyun hampir merasa bisa merasakan nyala api yang membelah masuk ke tubuh wanita itu. Ia bergidik ngeri. "Pantas saja dia menjerit. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Phoenix?"

"Dia adalah... penghalang."

Baekhyun menatapnya waspada. "Penghalang terhadap apa?"

"Terhadap Sang Kegelapan."

Well, itu membuat semuanya sejelas lumpur. Dengan tak sadar Baekhyun menggeliat. Berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

Gerakan yang sangat sangat buruk.

Merasa seperti disambar petir, ia baru menyadari saat itu bahwa tubuhnya melekat dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang keras. Tubuh yang selama ini menghantui mimpi-mimpi malamnya.

Geraham Chanyeol mengencang ketika tanpa sadar Baekhyun bergerak dengan cara menggoda. Pinggul Chanyeolpun bergerak secara naluriah.

"Apa menurutmu kau bisa sedikit menyembunyikan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Baekhyun, berhasil untuk bersuara.

"Kau mau aku berkata apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara parau.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap fokus. Ya Tuhan, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal _itu_.

"Sesuatu yang lebih jelas, tapi bukan Sang Kegelapan."

Hening sesaat, seakan Dante berusaha untuk memerangi dirinya sendiri. Lalu akhirnya pria itu menatap Baekhyun tepat pada matanya.

"Baiklah. Dunia iblis merujuk kegelapan dengan sebutan Sang Pangeran, walaupun bukan dalam bentuk manusia, tapi lebih semacam roh, sama seperti Phoenix. Sebuah inti kekuatan yang dipanggil para iblis untuk meningkatkan kekuatan jahat mereka."

"Dan Phoenix melakukan sesuatu terhadap Sang Pangeran?"

"Kehadiran Phoenix di tengah-tengah manusia telah membuat Sang Pangeran terbuang dari dunia ini. Mereka saling berlawanan. Mereka tidak bisa berada di tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tidak bisa tanpa keduanya dihancurkan"

Nah, itu sepertinya berita bagus. Seperti ada sedikit cahaya di sebuah goa yang gelap.

"Jadi, tidak ada lagi iblis?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Mereka tetap ada, tapi tanpa kehadiran nyata Sang Pangeran, mereka menjadi lemah dan kacau. Mereka tidak lagi menyerang dengan kekuatan bersama, dan mereka jarang memburu manusia. Mereka dipaksa masuk ke kegelapan."

"Sepertinya itu berita bagus." Ujar Baekhyun pelan. "Dan Soyou adalah si penghalang?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol berkedip menanggapi pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa dia yang dipilih?" tanya Baekhyun lebih lanjut, walaupun tidak terlalu yakin kenapa ia ingin tahu lebih lanjut. Ia hanya tahu bahwa saat ini hal itu penting untuk dipertanyakan. "Apa dia penyihir?"

Anehnya Chanyeol terdiam, seakan mempertimbangkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak. Konyol juga setelah semua yang diceritakannya. Apa lagi yang lebih buruk dari kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia ditahan oleh seorang vampir? Atau kenyataan bahwa orang yang menghalangi semua hal yang menakutkan sekarang telah mati?

"Sebenarnya dia tidak dipilih. Dia dikorbankan oleh ayahnya." Jawab Chanyeol akhirnya dengan enggan.

"Dia dikorbankan oleh ayahnya?" Baekhyun menatap pria itu dengan terkejut. Gila, padahal ia mengira ayahnya adalah ayah terburuk sepanjang masa, yang selalu mabuk-mabukan dan berlaku kasar terhadap keluarganya. Tapi toh ia tidak pernah mengorbankan Baekhyun ke sekumpulan penyihir wanita gila. "Bagaimana dia setega itu?"

Wajah rupawan Chanyeol mengeras karena marah. "Mudah saja. Dia sangat berkuasa, kaya dan terbiasa untuk mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Atau begitulah kira-kira sampai wabah menimpa dirinya. Untuk menukar wajah itu dengan kesembuhan, dia mengorbankan satu-satunya putri yang dimilikinya, kepada para penyihir."

"Gila. Itu sangat mengerikan."

"Sepertinya dia mengira kalau itu pertukaran yang adil. Dia sembuh dan putrinya hidup kekal."

"Kekal?" Baekhyun menahan napas, sedikit berharap. "Kalau begitu Soyou masih hidup?"

Wajah Chanyeol semakin mengeras. "Tidak, dia benar-benar sudah mati."

"Tapi.. bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Suaranya sarat emosi. "Setidaknya, belum tahu."

"Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk menahan kepalanya yang sakit karena membayangkan kematian sedemikian rupa.

"Kau begitu, Phoenix telah tiada?"

"Tidak, dia..." tanpa peringatan Chanyeol turun dan langsung berdiri. Kepalanya menengok kearah pintu yang tertutup. Keheningan mengisi seluruh ruangan itu sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun yang terkesiap. "Baekhyun, kita harus pergi. Sekarang."

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

di chapter kemarin masih banyak typo yang bertebaran huhuhu

semoga kali ini udah berkurang yaa


	4. Chapter 4

**Sang Pelindung (Remake)**

 **Karya Alexandra Ivy**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini adalah karya asli Alexandra Ivy dengan judul**

 **When Darkness Comes (Sang Pelindung dalam terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia).**

 **Dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast.**

 **Sumarry :**

 **Beberapa menit sebelumnya, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis biasa**

 **yang bekerja sebagai pelayan. Sekarang ia adalah seorang Chalice,**

 **wanita yang terpilih untuk menghancurkan kegelapan. Park Chanyeol adalah vampir**

 **yang selama ratusan tahun menjadi pendamping Chalice, meskipun dia tak menyukainya**

 **karena tubuhnya terasa sakit.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol** memaki kebodohannya sendiri.

Selama 341 tahun dia telah menjadi pelindung Phoenix. Tanpa kerelaan, tapi juga tanpa kemurkaan akan nasibnya, toh ia tetap melakukannya dengan dedikasi penuh. Ia tidak punya pilihan. Para penyihir yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Tapi sekarang, ketika bahaya besar tengah mengancam, ia sadar bahwa dirinya hampir tidak mampu berkonsentrasi pada hal itu.

Dengan tidak sabar ia menarik rambutnya kusut ke belakang. Ada sedikit keajaiban yang membuat pikirannya sedikit teralihkan. Hanya dalam beberapa jam, ia telah mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya terguncang lebih daripada apa yang pernah dialaminya selama berabad-abad. Kematian Soyou yang seharusnya hidup kekal. Kegembiraan luar biasa ketika ia merasakan rantai itu mulai mengendur. Dan rasa negri ketika melihat Phoenix itu berpindah ke tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun.

Ia menatap ke tubuh ramping itu. Semenjak ke datangannya ke rumah Soyou, wanita itu seperti wabah bagi dirinya. Dengan kulit sehalus satin, rambut ikal berwarna merah madu membingkai wajahnya yang kukuh, mata yang rapuh dan gairah yang seakan-akan selalu menyala di bawah sikapnya yang selalu tak acuh. Gairah yang selalu memanggil Chanyeol seperti nyanyian putri duyung. Baekhyun adalah hidangan lezat yang akan sangat dinikmatinya.

Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Sekarang Baekhyun bukan lagi pengalih perhatian yang menggoda. Tidak ada lagi permainan. Baekhyun adalah orang yang harus ia lindungi. Dan ia akan melakukannya sampai mati.

"Ayo." Chanyeol memberi perintah dengan nada yang halus. "Ada yang mendekat."

Berusaha untuk berdiri, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan waspada. "Apa?"

Dipegangnya lengan Baekhyun dengan kencang. "Iblis." Ditengoknya kembali pintu itu, mencoba merasakan aroma kegelapan yang mulai mendekat. "Dan lebih dari satu."

Wajah Baekhyun memucat, tapi dengan ketabahan yang selalu membuat Chanyeol kagum, ia tidak pingsan atau menjerit atau hal lain yang selalu dilakukan manusia ketika mereka menghadapi hal-hal yang berbau mistis.

"Tapi tentunya mereka tidak akan menyulitkan kita. Kita tidak punya apapun yang mereka inginkan."

Bibirnya tertarik keatas. "Kau salah, Sayang. Kita memiliki harta karun yang selalu mereka inginkan."

"Apa.."

"Tahan semua pertanyaanmu sampai nanti, Baekhyun."

Ditariknya Baekhyun mendekat, dengan pelan ia berjalan menuju pintu di samping ranjang. Chanyeol meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya dengan kuat. Pintu terbuka dengan debu berhamburan dan mur-mur yang terlepas. Sambil tetap memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, ditariknya wanita itu menuju ruangan sebelah yang remang-remang, hampir tidak menoleh ke pemabuk yang teler karena minuman keras.

Chanyeol langsung bergerak ke sebuah jendela sempit. Sambil berusaha untuk membukanya, ia beralih dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun . "Tetap berada di dekatku dan jangan membuat suara!" Bisiknya. "Kalau kita diserang, aku ingin kau tetap berada di belakangku dan jangan lari! Mereka bisa makin tergoda untuk menggiringmu ke dalam perangkap."

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa.."

"Tidak sekarang, Baekhyun." Geram Chanyeol tidak sabar. "Kalau kau mau kita keluar dari sini dengan selamat, kau harus mempercayaiku. Kau bisa mempercayaiku?"

Hening sesaat. Dalam keremangan, Chanyeol bisa merasakan keraguan Baekhyun. Wanita itu hampir ambruk, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap saat itu bisa ditunda dulu sampai mereka benar-benar aman.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menghela napas lalu mengangguk dengan enggan. "Ya."

Ditatapnya mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam, terkejut dengan sedikit sinar hangat yang memancar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

Sambil memegang tangan Baekhun, Chanyeol membantunya memanjat jendela yang sempit dan menunggu sampai wanita itu berdiri di tangga darurat sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri menyusul. Ia berhenti sesaat untuk memerhatikan keadaan gang yang kotor di bawah mereka. Nalurinya memberitahu bahwa iblis yang sedang mengintai mereka tidak berada jauh dari situ. Berdiam disini hanya akan membuat mereka terperangkap. Tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka harus tetap maju.

Atau dalam hal ini, turun.

Dengan muram, Chanyeol menunjuk tangga terdekat dengan kepalanya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu ke atas balkon, memaksakan diri untuk menuruni setiap anak tangga itu. Chaneyol menunggu Baekhyun sampai di bawah, baru kemudian ia menyusul dan berdiri di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang menggigil.

Baekhyun baru akan membuka mulut untuk mulai berbicara dan Chanyeol langsung menekankan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibir Baekhyun dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Wajahnya menyiratkan tanda bahaya. Ada sesuatu yang mendekat. Sangat dekat. Chanyeol menoleh ke tempat sampah besar, dan berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Tunjukkan dirimu!" Kata Chanyeol memerintah.

Ada suara gemerisik di balik bayangan, lalu diikuti derit tajam suara cakar di atas aspal sebelum akhirnya sesosok bayangan raksasa muncul perlahan-lahan. Sekilas, iblis itu terlihat seperti mudah dikalahkan, seperti monster yang bodoh dan canggung. Dengan kulit yang tebal, kasar, dengan bopeng dimana-mana, dan kepala dengan bentuk aneh dengan tiga mata, iblis itu cocok dengan karakter monster yang ditakuti anak-anak akan muncul di bawah kolong tempat tidur mereka. Tapi Chanyeol sudah terlalu mengenal iblis seperti ini, dan tahu bahwa dibalik keburukan itu, tersimpan kelicikan yang lebih membahayakan daripada sekedar otot besar.

"Halford." Chanyeol membungkukkan badan, mencemooh.

"Aah, Chanyeol." Suara yang dalam itu mempunyai aksen yang elegan dan halus. Sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang mengerikan. "Aku tahu kau akan muncul segera setelah kau bisa menangkap bau para iblis pemburu tadi. Ratusan tahun aku melatih mereka untuk bisa bergerak lebih hati-hati, tapi mereka memang selalu bergerak terburu-buru saat menyelinap justru akan menjadi gerakan yang terbaik."

Meyakinkan diri bahwa ia sudah berdiri diantara Baekhyun dan si iblis, Chanyeol menggerakkan bahunya ke atas.

"Iblis pemburu memang tidak pernah pintar."

"Ya. Sayang sekali memang. Tapi, toh mereka tetap ada gunanya. Seperti membersihkan mangsa sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya sendiri." Halford melemparkan pandangan menghina ke arah hotel bobrok itu. "Terus terang, Chanyeol, kupikir kau punya selera yang lebih baik daripada ini."

"Tempat apa yang lebih baik untuk bersembunyi dari bajingan kalau bukan di bawah hidung mereka sendiri?"

Suara tawa Halford terdengar membahana dan menggaung mengerikan di gang itu. "Siasat yang cerdas kecuali kenyataan bahwa semua saudaraku di kota ini bisa membauimu dari jarak berkilo-kilometer. Aku khawatir kau tidak akan bisa bersembunyi lagi."

Chanyeol memaki pelan. Walaupun Baekhyun kini memiliki Phoenix, ia belum sepenuhnya bisa menggunakan kekuatan atau pengetahuan apapun tentang bagaimana cara mengendalikannya. Sampai saat itu tiba, Baekhyun akan menjadi santapan lezat para iblis yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kau memandang rendah kemampuanku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menghayutkan.

"Oh tidak, aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh dengan memandang rendah kemampuanmu, Chanyeol." Iblis itu maju, cakarnya membuat jalanan aspal itu berdebu. "Tidak seperti saudara-saudaraku yang lain, aku bisa dengan mudah merasakan kekuatanmu yang sudah dipaksakan untuk terus terkekang selama ini. Dan dengan alasan itulah aku akan membiarkanmu pergi. Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Kau membiarkanku pergi?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah menikmati membunuh sesama keluarga." Bibir Hlford terkembang. Mungkin tersenyum. Susah dikatakan karena ia mempunyai tiga lapis gigi. "Tinggalkan gadis itu dan aku berjanji kau tidak akan mengalami kesulitan lagi."

Ah. Tentu saja. Chanyeol baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Halford sedang sendirian, dan iblis itu tidak yakin akan bisa mengalahkan seorang vampir. Setidaknya sampai yang lain bergabung dan memperkeruh suasana.

"Tawaran yang sangat dermawan." Guman Chanyeol.

"Kupikir juga begitu."

"Walaupun demikian, harta karun sebesar ini seharusnya ditukar dengan sesuatu yang lebih berharga. Lagipula, kalau kau memaksakan diri untuk melawanku saat ini, kau tahu kau harus berbagi kemenangan dengan iblis-iblis lain yang bergegas datang kemari."

Dengus nafas Baekhyun mendadak terasa di tengkuk Chanyeol, yang langsung yakin bahwa wanita ini mendengar kata-kata ejekannya tadi, dan pasti langsung mengambil kesimpulan yang pasti sudah bisa diramalkan. Bagaimanpun, Chanyeol adalah seorang vampir.

Chanyeol langsung meraih ke belakang dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan erat. Ia tidak boleh mengambil resiko karena Baekhyun bisa kabur kapan saja.

Halford menyipitkan matanya. Ketiga matanya. "Apa lagi yang lebih berharga dari hidupmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Ada banyak konsekuensi dari hidup kekal di tengah-tengah manusia yang menyedihkan. Seperti yang tadi kau sebutkan, aku memang terbiasa hidup mewah yang sepertinya akan segera berakhir karena kini Soyou sudah mati."

"Kau..." dengan geraman rendah, Baekhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Chanyeol, menendang dengan buas yang akan membuat manusia biasa roboh.

"Diamlah, Sayang." Kata Chanyeol memerintah tanpa perlu melihat ke belakang. "Halford dan aku sedang bernegosiasi."

"Brengsek. Monster. Iblis."

Chanyeol tidak mengacuhkan setiap umpatan Baekhyun yang diimbuhi dengan tendangan. Ditatapnya mata Halford yang kagum melihat tingkah polah Baekhyun.

"Sangat bersemangat." Ujar Halford.

"Hanya sedikit kekurangan yang bisa dibenahi dengan mudah."

Halford menekuk tangannya yang besar. "Mudah sekali. Sekarang, kita selesaikan urusan kita. Berapa hargamu?"

Chanyeol pura-pura berlagak. "Persediaan darah yang tak terbatas, tentu saja. Kau pasti tahu, berbahaya sekali berburu di luar dengan keadaan yang tak menentu akhir-akhir ini."

"Itu bisa diatur."

"Dan beberapa iblis wanita untuk menghangatkan ranjangku disaat malam." Gumannya, dengan sengaja memilih iblis wanita yang memang tak pernah merasa puas akan nafsu seksual mereka.

"Ah vampir dengan selera yang sangat tinggi. Cuma ini?"

Chanyeol merasa saatnya untuk menyerang semakin dekat ketika melihat kilau kemenangan di mata Halford. Iblis itu telah termakan bayangan kemenangannya saat ia bisa menyerahkan Phoenix ke Sang Pangeran.

"Sebenarnya tidak. aku juga membutuhkan ini." Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada Baekhyun, membungkuk dan dengan satu gerakan mematikan ia mengambil belati yang tersembunyi di balik sepatunya. Pada saat yang sama, ia berguling maju, lalu saat ia berdiri tegak, belati itu sudah tak lagi berada di tangannya.

Untuk sesaat Halford hanya berdiri diam di kegelapan, seakan belum sadar ada belati yang tertanam dalam mata tengahnya juga di perutnya. Tapi apapun itu, belati itu telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Dengan erangan serak, iblis itu terjatuh di atas tumpukan sampah yang memenuhi gang.

Chanyeol berjalan maju. Dengan sigap, disayatnya tenggorokan Halford lalu memotong jantungnya. Ia tidak pernah bertindak bodoh dengan membiarkan iblis mati tanpa menggenggam jantungnya. Setelah puas, ia kembali mendekat ke tempat Baekhyun berdiri yang tergesa-gesa melangkah mundur. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak ketakutan.

"Baekhyun."

"Tidak." Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya ke depan. "Jangan dekati aku!"

Berusaha untuk menekan rasa tidak sabarnya, Chanyeol memaksakan diri untuk mengembalikan belatinya yang kotor dengan darah ke dalam sepatu botnya. Ia mengusap rambutnya yang kusut ke belakang sebelumnya melangkah lagi ke Baekhyun. Sedikit lagi, wanita itu sudah hampir mengambil langkah seribu. Satu langkah yang salah maka Chanyeol terpaksa mengejar wanita itu menembus ruwetnya gang-gang kota Chicago.

Sebenarnya itu satu situasi yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dilakukan, aku Chanyeol dengan sedih. Bagaimanapun malam ini sama sekali bukan situasi yang normal.

"Baekhyun, iblis itu sudah mati." Ujar Chanyeol menenangkan. "Dia tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Dan bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun menuntut dengan suara sumbang. "Kau tadi berniat untuk menjualku ke dia. Demi darah."

"Jangan bodoh! Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan itu." Ia mengulurkan tangan dan memegang dagu Baekhyun, memksa Baekhyun untuk menatap ke dalam matanya. "Aku hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatian Halford supaya aku bisa menyerangnya. Kalau memang luput dari perhatianmu, dia lebih besar dari pada aku. Kupikir lebih baik untuk menghindari perkelahian dengan otot."

Baekhyun membasahi bibir dengan lidahnya. Suatu tindakan kecil yang tak disengaja, tapi membuat pegangan Chanyeol mengencang di bawah kulit Baekhyun yang halus. Bahaya apapun yang ada di hadapan mereka, berdekatan dengan Baekhyun menimbulkan perasaan lapar yang menyiksanya. Perasaan yang tidak akan bisa diredakan dalam waktu dekat.

"Kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya menurunkan tanganya. "Karena untuk saat ini, Sayang, kau tidak punya pilihan lain."

Keheningan muncul diantara mereka, saat Baekhyun berusaha berperang dengan dirinya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya ia menerima bahwa iblis yang kini sedang memburu mereka jauh lebih berbahaya daripada vampir rupawan yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Walaupun begitu, Baekhyun tetap menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dengan enggan.

Tanpa memberi Baekhyun waktu untuk ragu-ragu, Chanyeol menggenggam jemarinya dan menariknya, berlari menembus kegelapan. Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan rasa kecewa yang dirasakannya ketika menyadari bahwa Baekhyun masih merasa takut kepadanya. Oh, memangnya apa yang diharapkannya dari seorang manusia?

Iblis yang ditakuti Baekhyun akan mengejar ternyata sudah beberapa langkah di belakang mereka. Bukan hanya beberapa langkah, lebih tepatnya beberapa langkah kecil, sehingga menimbulkan sensasi yang kosong dalam diri Chanyeol.

Ketika berbelok di tikungan yang ada di depan mereka, Chanyeol berusaha untuk terus melindungi Baekhyun yang berusaha keras untuk menyamai langkahnya yang panjang. Kehangatan kulit Baekhyun yang menempel ditubuhnya membuatnya tidak waspada, sehingga saat itu iblis meloncat ke atas dan menyerangnya, Chanyeolpun terjatuh ke jalanan.

Dalam sekejap Iblis itu menekan Chanyeol ke tanah. Giginya meneteskan air liur yang melukai kulit Chanyeol.

"Brengsek." Maki Chanyeol. "Dasar makhluk bau tak berguna."

Berusaha mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, Chanyeol berniat untuk merobek tenggorokan iblis itu ketika tiba-tiba ada kibasan angin diikuti dengan derakan suara tulang yang hancur. Chanyeol mengerjap ketika iblis tersebut terjatuh ke samping. Mati.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seperti dalam mimpinya, Baekhyun membungkuk di atasnya. Wajahnya kotor dan rambutnya menggantung tak beraturan, tapi wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan. Chanyeol mengulur waktu untuk melihat wajah itu lebih lama, menyimpannya dalam ingatannya, lalu ia bangun dengan enggan. Ditengoknya iblis yang kini sudah tak bergerak lagi sebelum kembali menoleh ke Baekhyun.

"Pukulan yang hebat, Sayang." Gumannya sambil mengambil pipa karatan yang terus dipegang Baekhyun. "Pembunuh iblis yang hebat. Hampir sehebat..."

"Kalau kau menyebut nama Buffy, aku akan menikammu." Ujar Baekhyun mengingatkan sambil mengangkat pipa itu dengan mengancam.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Sangat menakutkan, Sayangku, tapi kalau kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku, maka kau harus mengganti pipa itu dengan kayu."

"Itu bisa diatur."

"Aku yakin begitu." Chanyeol berdiri dan menepuk kotoran yang menempel. "Sayangnya hal itu harus menunggu sampai nanti. Sekarang kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan kita."

Dipegangnya lengan Baekhyun dan mereka kembali menyusuri gang-gang kota Chicago. Kali ini ia meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Brengsek. Ia berhasil dijatuhkan oleh iblis. Di depan seorang wanita cantik. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dipermalukan lagi.

Terbunuh, masih bisa. Tertikam, atau terpenggal kepalanya, mungkin. Tapi tidak dipermalukan. Pilihan yang tidak akan dipilih oleh seorang vampir dengan harga diri yang tinggi.

Hampir setengah jam lamanya mereka bergerak dalam hening, terus merangsek ke dalam kekumuhan. Tidak ada lagi serangan mengejutkan, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan iblis di kejauhan.

Sial, ia harus menentukan apakah iblis-iblis itu masih mengikuti atau ia dan Baekhyun telah berhasil mengecoh mereka.

Chanyeol memperlambat langkahnya. Matanya menelusuri kegelapan sampai menemukan sebuah pintu sempit yang ada disebuah bangunan bata merah. Ia memandang sekelilingnya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka telah sendirian, lalu ditendangnya pintu besi itu dari engselnya. Ada suara jatuh keras diikuti oleh awan debu tebal, tapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti sama sekali. Sambil menarik Baekhyun ke dalam garasi terbengkalai itu, iapun bersandar dibingkai pintu yang telah rusak untuk mengawasi makhluk-makhluk jahanam yang mungkin bersembunyi di kegelapan.

Saat menegangkan itu berlalu sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Menunggu."

"Apa kau tahu kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Jauh dari sini."

Gigi Baekhyun terkatup. "Pernyataan yang samar. Seperti biasanya. Mungkin untuk membuatmu terlihat semakin misterius?"

"Aku memang misterius." Dengan nekat dipandangnnya mata Baekhyun yang memancarkan kemarahan. "Kau suka lelaki yang seperti itu, kan?"

"Aku suka lelaki yang mempunyai degup jantung dan makan pizza. Bukan darah." Baekhyun langsung menjawab dengan kasar.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan seraya kembali mengawasi keadaan di luar gang. "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu, Cinta? Kau belum merasakan menjadi vampir. Aku berjanji hal itu akan menjadi pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan."

"Ya ampun, kau sudah sinting. Atau memang vampir paling sombong yang..."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk menyuruhnya diam. "Ssstt."

Langsung waspada, Baekhyun ikut mengintip ke dalam kegelapan. "Apa ada yang datang?"

"Ya. Tetap di belakangku."

Mereka menunggu dengan tegang sampai akhirnya mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Chanyeol mengendus udara yang berbau busuk sebelum akhirnya ototnya yang tegang sedikit mengendur setelah yakin bahwa langkah itu milik manusia. Manusia sama sekali tidak berbahaya untuk Chanyeol.

Lalu, keheningan itu pecah dengan suara orang yang berbicara di radio panggil. Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Chanyeol, itu polisi. Mereka bisa menolong kita." Desis Baekhyun tiba-tiba, menyusul Chanyeol yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Dengan refleks, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menahan Baekhyun. Dengan luwes ia mendorong Baekhyun ke tembok bangunan itu. Tangan Baekhyun mulai terangkat untuk memprotes perlakuannya. Chanyeol yang telah memperkirakan tindakan itu langsung merendahkan kepalanya dan membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan bibirnya.

Niatnya mulia. Ciuman itu hanya untuk mencegah terjadinya keributan. Namun disaat Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun yang selembut satin, niat itu langsung terlupakan.

Tubuh mereka memanas saat Chanyeol mengencangkan pegangannya. Bibirnya melumat Baekhyun dengan rasa lapar yang tidak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan. Gila, ia sangat menginginkan wanita ini. Chanyeol ingin merayu, merasakan dan menyatukan tubuhnya sampai ia sendiri terpuaskan.

Tangan Chanyeol dengan gelisah naik ke punggung Baekhyun, mengusap kulit tengkuk wanita itu yang terasa menyihir kesadarannya, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di rambut ikal Baekhyun. Dipegangnya kepala Baekhyun dengan mantap, sambil terus menelusuri mulut wanita itu dengan rakus. Semua bahaya dan ketegangan tidak lagi dirasakan seiring tubuhnya semakin hilang dalam kenikmatan.

Dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang kokoh menahan tubuhnya, Baekhyun terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang tidak disangkanya itu. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia menerima Chanyeol dengan lenguhan pelan dan mengalungkan lengannya disekeliling leher sang vampir seraya membuka bibirnya untuk menerima ciuman lebih dalam. Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol sama seperti Chanyeol menginginkannya.

Seakan tunduk dengan tindakan Baekhyun, secara naluriah Chanyeol memperlembut ciumannya tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi hasratnya. Gerakan Baekhyun yang gelisah menekan tubuh kokohnya ketika bibirnya turun menelusuri pipi, rahang dan terus turun ke lekukan leher Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam api gairah yang sudah sekian lama mereka tahan.

"Baekhyun.. Sayangku, Baekhyun. Aku ingin merasakan tubuhmu." Guman Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar, menginginkan hal itu menjadi nyata sebelum tiba-tiba wanita itu menarik diri dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau gila ya?" pekik Baekhyun sambil menekan jarinya ke bibirnya yang bengkak.

Terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeretakkan giginya dan mendorong tangannya masuk ke kantong celana. Ia membutuhkan sedikit waktu lagi untuk meredakkan nafsu yang masih menguasai tubuhnya.

Hanya perlu merobek sedikit baju, sedikit ciuman bergairah tanpa jeda, dan Chanyeol pastilah bisa membaringkan Baekhyun ke lantai berdebu dan bersatu dengan tubuh ramping itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran mulai mengambil alih pikirannya yang masih buram dengan kabut gairah. Ia melangkah ke belakang, dan akhirnya ia dapat berkata dengan tenang.

"Aku hanya beusaha untuk mencegah kita berdua terbunuh. Aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu memanggil polisi-polisi tadi." Ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan nada pelan.

Alis Baekhyun bertaut. "Apa iblis telah menyusup ke kepolisian Chicago?"

"Bukan begitu. Menurutku kalau kita berusaha untuk menjelaskan keadaan kita kepada bapak polisi yang baik hati tapi tidak punya imajinasi tinggi itu, kita hanya akan berakhir di bui. Mungkin malah dengan tuduhan pencobaan pembunuhan terhadap Soyou. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu, tapi aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan baju garis-garis dan terperangkap di penjara dengan pemandangan matahari terbit yang indah."

Wajah Baekhyun mengeras, seakan berusaha untuk melawan argumentasi logis Chanyeol. Merasa kalah, iapun melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan menghela napas dengan kesal.

"Baik. Dan ini adalah solusi terbaikmu? Merangkak di gang-gang menjijikkan sepanjang waktu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, bergerak ke arah pintu yang terbuka. "Kuharap tidak lama. Aku tahu satu tempat tapi aku harus yakin bahwa kita telah berhasil mengecoh iblis-iblis jahanam tadi."

"Ya Tuhan, kacau sekali semua ini," guman Baekhyun sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Chanyeol memaksakan taringnya memendek kembali ketika ia merasa gairah itu tetap ada di dalam tubuhnya, menyiksanya.

"Untuk sekali ini, kita sepakat dengan satu hal, Sayangku."

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyunpun akan segera memulai petualangannya yeeeyyyy ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sang Pelindung (Remake)**

 **Karya Alexandra Ivy**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini adalah karya asli Alexandra Ivy dengan judul**

 **When Darkness Comes (Sang Pelindung dalam terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia).**

 **Dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast.**

 **Sumarry :**

 **Beberapa menit sebelumnya, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis biasa**

 **yang bekerja sebagai pelayan. Sekarang ia adalah seorang Chalice,**

 **wanita yang terpilih untuk menghancurkan kegelapan. Park Chanyeol adalah vampir**

 **yang selama ratusan tahun menjadi pendamping Chalice, meskipun dia tak menyukainya**

 **karena tubuhnya terasa sakit.**

 **.**

 **Dua** jam kemudian, Baekhyun merasa kelelahan.

Ia sudah mengalami kejadian rumah yang meledak, melihat kematian bosnya dengan cara yang mengerikan, dikejar-kejar oleh iblis (yang salah satunya dibunuh dengan tangannya sendiri), berjalan berjam-jam di gang-gang kota Chicago yang bau dan menjijikkan, dan sebuah ciuman dari seorang vampir rupawan. Jujur, ia tidak tahu mana yang paling membuatnya lemas.

Bagaimanapun, saat ini ia hanya merasa lelah dan penat.

Kakinya sakit, tubuhnya berbau seperti tomat busuk, dan otaknya sudah berkabut. Saat ini, ia bahkan rela membayar iblis terdekatnya untuk memakannya dengan sekali telan.

Sayangnya, makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang sangat bernafsu untuk mengejar mereka tiga jam yang lalu, saat ini sama sekali tidak terlihat. Dan saat ini, Baekhyun dengan sangat kepayahan berusaha untuk menyamai langkah vampir yang berjalan di depannya tanpa kenal lelah.

Mungkin inilah neraka, pikir Baekhyun. Mungkin ia memang sudah mati akibat ledakan misterius di rumah Soyou tadi, dan sekarang ia dikutuk seumur hidupnya mengarungi kegelapan yang dipenuhi iblis-iblis dari neraka.

Bukan, bukan neraka, bisik sebuah suara di hatinya memungkiri. Bukan neraka namanya kalau ia masih bisa merasakan ciuman memabukkan dari seorang vampir dan membuatnya merasa meleleh.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk menghapus pikiran nakal itu.

Jelas sekarang ia sudah gila. Ciuman vampir. Ya Tuhan. Tidak salah lagi, bau-bauan busuk yang berasal dari gang-gang tak berujung ini telah meracuni otaknya. Cukup sudah.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun berhenti sambil bersedekap, merajuk. "Aku tidak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi."

Dengan enggan Chanyeol berhenti di ujung gang dan membalas tatapan Baekhyun yang keras kepala. Selelah apapun yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang, toh tidak bisa menghentikan rasa kagumnya terhadap makhluk yang sedang berdiri di ujung sana.

Bermandikan cahaya kuning lampu jalanan, Chanyeol terlihat sangat indah. Rambutnya yang hitam, tubuhnya yang memancarkan keanggunan berbahaya, matanya yang berkilau menyiratkan bahaya yang mematikan, semua tergabung menjadi gambaran sempurna yang bisa membuat lutut wanita manapun melemas.

Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol tidak bisa membaca pikirannya yang nakal. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Sedikit lagi, aku janji." Kata Chanyeol, mendesaknya lembut.

Wajah Baekhyun hanya semakin mengeras mendengar kata-kata itu. "Kau sudah mengatakannya setengah jam yang lalu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ya, tapi kali ini aku tidak berbohong."

"Ugh," Baekhyun menyandarkan diri di bangunan sebelahnya, terlalu lelah untuk memperdulikan bahwa dia menambah debu yang memang sudah menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Apa salahnya menambah sedikit kuman? "Seharusnya aku sudah menikammu disaat ada kesempatan."

Alis Chanyeol melengkung mendengar nada suara Baekhyun yang tidak tahu terima kasih. "Kau tahu, Baekhyun, kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih."

"Bukan, aku cuma lelah, lapar dan yang kuinginkan sekarang cuma pulang."

Wajah rupawan Chanyeol melembut seraya menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya yang menenangkan. Dengan lembut, Chanyeol mengusap rambut ikal Baekhyun yang benar-benar kusut.

"Aku tahu, Sayang. Aku tahu."

Vampir atau bukan, Baekhyun harus menerima kalau sentuhan Chanyeol sangat menenangkan. Dan sangat menggoda. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol yang lebar.

"Chanyeol, apa malam ini akan berakhir?"

"Cuma itu yang bisa aku janjikan." Ujar Chanyeol meyakinkannya, sambil terus menggiringnya sampai mereka keluar dari mulut gang dan berdiri di jalanan yang sempit. "Kau lihat gedung yang itu? Kita akan kesana. Kau masih kuat kan?"

Baekhyun memandang bangunan tua itu, dan mengira bahwa gedung itu adalah hotel peninggalan jaman dulu. Hotel yang sekarang sudah terbengkalai, berjamur dan tak salah lagi dipenuhi tikus-tikus yang kelaparan. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala dengan enggan.

Ia terlalu lelah untuk protes. Kalau hanya sekumpulan tikus dan kursi reyot, tidak masalah asalkan ia bisa mengistirahatkan kakinya yang sekarang sudah hampir mati rasa.

"Ayo," guman Baekhyun dengan lemah.

Diterimanya uluran tangan Chanyeol dan dengan tertatih-tatih ia menyeberang jalan, terus mengelilingi gedung itu sampai mereka sampai di bagian belakang gedung. Chanyeol mengabaikan pintu sempit yang bergantung pasrah di engselnya dan malah meraih sebongkah bata yang hampir jatuh, yang terletak di dekat jendela. Menakjubkan (yah tidak terlalu menakjubkan kalau dibandingkan dengan rangkaian peristiwa malam ini). Udara di sekeliling mereka dipenuhi oleh kabut abu-abu yang berkilau, dan sebelum Baekhyun mengutarakan pertanyaan, Chanyeol menariknya menembus tirai asap, masuk ke lobi luas yang indah dengan dominasi warna merah dan emas.

Baekhyun melongo. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini bukan jenis tempat yang ditinggali oleh tikus-tikus kelaparan. Dengan lantai marmer hitam, dinding berlapis kain beludru merah dan kubah yang berhiaskan lukisan wanita-wanita cantik tanpa busana, tidak mungkin ada tikus yang berkeliaran ditempat ini.

Sangat mewah, eksotis dan _well_ , agak terlalu berlebihan.

"Tempat apa ini?" guman Baekhyun dengan kagum.

"Chanyeol tersenyum datar seraya menggapit lengan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya menuju bilik kecil yang ada di belakang lobi luas itu.

"Lebih baik jangan tanya."

"Kenapa?"

Tanpa mengacuhkan pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menurunkan tirai tipis yang dihiasi bintang-bintang dan menarik Baekhyun menelusuri koridor sampai ke depan pintu yang ada di ujung koridor. Chanyeol mendorong pintu itu sampai terbuka, dan membiarkan Baekhyun masuk lebih dahulu sebelum ia mengikuti, menutup pintu di belakang mereka dan menyalakan lampu.

Baekhyun memandang ruangan luas itu dengan lega. Ini jauh lebih baik dari lobi yang sangat berlebihan tadi. Ruangan itu didekorasi dengan nuansa kayu yang menghangatkan, lengkap dengan karpet berwarna putih gading. Suasananya mirip dengan rumah pedesaan di Inggris ketimbang rumah bordil mewah, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkah ke rak buku yang memenuhi salah satu sisi dinding ruangan itu. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang selalu waspada.

"Kita akan aman disini?"

"Ya, gedung ini milik salah satu kenalanku. Seluruh bangunan ini telah dimantrai sehingga membuat siapapun, iblis atau manusia, tidak bisa merasakan kehadiranmu disini."

Dimantrai? Itu terdengar, yah tidak terlalu aneh bila dibandingkan dengan seluruh kejadian malam ini. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak dikatakan Chanyeol. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk.

"Dan temanmu itu?" tanya Baekhyun lebih jauh.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia iblis atau manusia?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Dia vampir."

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Bagus."

Pelan dan tanpa suara, tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat kejam di bawah sinar lampu kuning.

"Aku sarankan padamu agar berusaha lebih baik menyembunyikan prasangka buruk itu, Sayang." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada memperingatkan. "Kita butuh bantuan Kris kalau kita ingin selamat beberapa hari ke depan."

Baru saat itu Baekhyun sadar kalau ia memang bersikap sangat kasar terhadap orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya lebih dari sekali. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maaf."

Mata abu-abu Chanyeol menggelap seraya mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang hangat dengan punggung jemarinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Aku ingin kau tetap disini." Jemari Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya pelan supaya Baekhyun menatap mata pria itu. "Dan apapun yang terjadi jangan buka pintu itu sampai aku kembali. Kau paham?"

Baekhyun merasa punggungnya dialiri es. Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya? Sendiri?

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tidak kembali? Bagaimana kalau ada iblis yang menyerangnya ketika vampir itu tidak di sampingnya? Bagaimana kalau...

Berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya, Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya. Jangan berlagak pengecut sekarang, batinnya. Sial. Ia sudah merawat dirinya sendiri sejak berumur empat belas tahun. Bukan hanya dirinya sendiri, tapi juga ibunya, sejak wanita itu mengira hidup menjadi lebih baik dalam kubangan alkohol.

Dan semua dilakukannya tanpa didampingi oleh seorang vampir yang elok nan rupawan ini.

"Aku mengerti."

Seakan merasakan keberanian yang berusaha ditunjukkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol merapatkan pegangannya pada dagu Baekhyun. Pandangan mereka terkunci dan dengan perlahan Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyapukan bibirnya dengan lembut ke bibir Baekhyun. Dan lagi, dan lagi. Sentuhan Chanyeol begitu ringan, tapi cukup membuat perasaan Baekhyun terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Terbang, ringan dan semua perasaan lain yang menyenangkan.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan berjalan mundur. Masih merasakan sensai ciuman Chanyeol yang membius, dipandanginya Chanyeol yang keluar dari ruangan itu dalam diam. Baekhyun baru ingat untuk bernapas ketika pintu di hadapannya itu tertutup.

 _Well..._

Sepertinya kakinya tidak selelah yang ia kira karena jemari kakinya masih melengkung penuh kenikmatan.

Tawa histeris serasa ingin keluar dari bibirnya ketika ia menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa kulit yang empuk, lalu bernapas dalam-dalam sambil menutup matanya. Untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa jam, ia tidak menoleh ke belakang bahunya untuk melihat iblis-iblis yang mengejarnya di balik kekumuhan gang kota Chicago. Bahkan tidak ada vampir.

Untuk sesaat ia bisa merasa santai.

Santai? Yang benar saja, batin hati kecilnya.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ya, ia bisa melakukan ini. Ia cuma harus berkonsentrasi lebih keras.

Santai, santai, santai. Rapalnya dalam hati. Ia meringkuk lebih dalam di sofa itu, bernapas pelan. Ia berusaha untuk membayangkan air terjun yang indah, padang rumput hijau dan juga suara paus (bagaimanapun bunyi suaranya).

Semua usaha sia-sia itu terganggu ketika ia merasakan embusan angin dingin di kulitnya.

Yakin bahwa ia tak sendiri lagi, Baekhyun pun langsung membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika nalurinya ternyata tidak salah.

Seorang pria berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Tidak, bukan sembarang pria, batinnya mengoreksi. Sekarang setelah mengenal Chanyeol lebih jauh, ia bisa mengenali bentuk wajah yang terlalu sempurna dengan keanggunan sedemikian rupa.

Vampir ini bisa jadi saudara kembar Chanyeol, dengan cepat Baekhyun menyimpulkan. Tapi ia jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih ramping, dengan otot kokoh yang terlihat menonjol di balik jubah merah yang menggantung sampai lututnya dan kemeja satin kendur di baliknya. Rambutnya sewarna bulan purnama yang pucat dan matanya yang sehitam malam berkilat tajam. Walaupun wajahnya memperlihatkan kesempurnaan, ada sesuatu yang mengerikan dibalik itu yang membuat punggung Baekhyun menggigil.

Ini bukan seorang pria nakal yang mempesona.

Pria ini bagaikan malaikat yang turun ke bumi dan ingin menyendiri disana.

Pelan-pelan Baekhyun bangun dan berdiri. Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya ketika pria itu mendekat dengan santai. Mata gelapnya menyapu Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Ia terhenti ketika sudah sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Ah, Baekhyun, bukan?"

Suaranya mengalir seperti madu hangat yang menyirami Baekhyun. Suara yang berbahaya. Wow. Pria ini benar-benar masuk kategori berbahaya dengan B besar.

Bagaimanapun Chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkannya sendiri di tangan pria yang tidak dipercayainya. Bakehyun mungkin tidak tahu banyak tentang vampir penyelamatnya, tapi ia tahu satu hal bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan menyerahkannya sebagai makan malam untuk salah satu temannya.

Iya, kan?

"Ya, dan kau adalah Kris?" Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk berujar dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

"Tidak salah lagi." Mata kelam itu menelusuri tubuh ramping Baekhyun dan berhenti di rambut madu Baekhyun yang kusut. "Cantik sekali."

Cantik? Kernyitan tipis muncul di dahinya. Butakah vampir ini? Ataukah ia berniat melakukan sesuatu yang licik? Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa dirinya cantik. Hanya lumayan. Apa lagi sekarang tubuhnya penuh dengan debu dan juga bau.

"Terima kasih, kurasa."

Kris tersenyum simpul. "Kau tak perlu menunjukan sikap tidak percaya seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah menyantap tamu-tamuku. Buruk untuk bisnis."

 _Well_ , itu melegakan. Baekhyun berdehem. "Dan apa bisnismu?"

"Aku penyedia kenikmatan." Ujarnya dengan enteng.

Baekhyun tercekat, matanya terbelalak kaget dengan jawaban itu. "Kau germo?"

Kris tertawa pelan, yang langsung mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke satu arah. "Tapi bukan yang biasa." Ujarnya dengan suara rendah. "Aku menawarkan.. ah tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan berterima kasih kepadaku bila aku membeberkan cerita padamu. Dia sangat, sangat melindungimu." Tanpa aba-aba, ia mengusap ringan pipi Baekhyun. "Dan ini begitu mengagumkan."

Baekhyun gugup, "Apa?"

"Begitu murni." Pandangan Kris menyapu tubuh Baekhyun yang tegang sebelum kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun yang pucat. "Seperti mercusuar di kegelapan."

Tadi cantik, sekarang murni? Vampir yang sangat rupawan ini ternyata gila.

Sama sekali bukan pikiran yang menyenangkan.

"Sepertinya, kau mengira aku ini orang lain." Baekhyun mengucapkan satu kalimat itu perlahan-lahan supaya Kris mengeri.

Bibir Kris tersenyum seakan menyadari bahwa Baekhyun pasti menyangka kalau ia gila. "Aku tidak membicarakan tentang masalah kesucian." Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Sebuah obsesi manusia yang membosankan. Aku juga tidak membicarakan roh yang kini kau bawa di dalam tubuhmu. Aku bicara mengenai jiwamu, Baekhyun. Kau telah mengalami tragedi, dan juga keputusasaan. Tapi kau tetap tegar."

Baekhyun melangkah ke belakang dengan hati-hati, sangat berharap Chanyeol segera kembali. Ada sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan tentang Kris.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Kejahatan, nafsu, ketamakan. Nafsu tergelap yang selalu menggoda manusia."

"Yah, menurutku semua orang pasti tergoda."

"Ya, dan ada begitu sedikit yang bisa menolak." Kris menutup jarak yang ada diantara mereka, sekali lagi jemarinya mengusap tulang pipi Baekhyun. "Keluguan sedemikian rupa ditakdirkan untuk menggoda semua makhluk kegelapan. Kejahatan selalu mencari bentuk penebusan, bahkan kegelapan sekalipun selalu mencari jalan yang terang."

Otak Baekhyun mulai sakit, berusaha untuk mengikuti kata-kata Kris yang membingungkan. Ya ampun, padahal dulu ia mengira Chanyeol sudah penuh dengan teka-teki.

"Ah benar." Guman Baekhyun, sekali lagi berjalan mundur. "Dimana Chanyeol?"

Kris mengangkat bahunya. "Dia tidak memberitahuku jadwal lengkapnya, tapi yang aku tahu dia sedang mencari sarapan."

Perut Baekhyun berbunyi penuh kelegaan. Sudah terlalu lama ia belum menelan apapun sampai tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia makan.

"Oh terima kasih, aku kelaparan sekali. Kuharap dia membawa..." Baekhyun sudah membayangkan panekuk, telur dan daging panggang. Semuanya tersapu oleh bayangan makanan yang akan dibawa Chanyeol sebagai sarapan vampir. "Ugh."

Kris mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit menggigil.

"Jangan khawatir, Baekhyun Sayang. Dia sedang tidak berburu." Dengan anggun, Kris membuka sebuah panel kecil di dinding dan muncullah kulkas kecil yang berisi botol-botol cairan gelap. "Ini rumah untuk para vampir. Aku selalu menyediakan darah sintesis untuk mereka. Sarapannya memang untukmu."

Dengan bodoh Baekhyun menghela napas lega mengetahui Chanyeol tidak berkeliaran dia jalan menghisap darah orang tak berdosa.

"Oh itu bagus."

Kris kembali menutup panel kayu itu sambil tersenyum misterius dan kembali berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tahu ya?"

Alis Baekhyun bertaut. "Apa?"

"Sejak Chanyeol ditangkap oleh para penyihir wanita itu, ia tidak bisa lagi menghisap darah manuisa. Mantra mereka menguncinya untuk melakukan itu, sebagai pelindung Phoenix."

"Oh, aku mengerti."

"Tidak, sepertinya kau tidak terlalu mengerti." guman Kris pelan. "Penderitaan yang telah ditanggung Chanyeol selama tiga ratus tahun terakhir ini sangat tidak terkira. Dia telah diikat dan di penjara oleh mereka tanpa belas kasihan, hanya melihat dirinya tidak lebih dari seorang monster."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia telah termakan ketakutannya sendiri sehingga tidak sempat untuk berpikir apa yang telah diderita Chanyeol selama ini. Pria itu terpenjara, diikat selamanya untuk Soyou. Ya ampun, suatu keajaiban Chanyeol tidak langsung mengumpankannya kepada iblis-iblis kegelapan padahal ia terus mengeluh.

"Dia bukan monster." Ujar Baekhyun dengan tegas.

"Oh, kau tidak perlu meyakinkanku untuk hal itu, Sayangku." Kris menatap dalam-dalam mata Baekhyun. "Aku hanya berharap kau bisa mengerti penderitaannya dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk meringankan bebannya."

"Aku?"

"Kau sekarang memiliki kekuatan itu."

Baekhyun berkedip, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kupikir Chanyeol sudah cukup misterius. Jangan tersinggung, tapi vampir adalah makhluk yang aneh. Tidak seaneh Halford atau iblis-iblis yang lain, tapi yang jelas aneh."

Kris terkekeh pelan seraya mengangsurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut ikal Baekhyun. "Kami makhluk yang kuno. Kami sudah pernah melihat kejayaan dan keruntuhan bangsa-bangsa. Menyaksikan perang tiada akhir, kelaparan dan bencana. Rasanya kami berhak untuk menjadi sedikit eksentrik..."

Bagaimana Baekhyun harus membalas pernyataan itu?

"Atau mungkin mendapat suatu penghargaan mulia."

Untuk sesaat mata kelam itu berkilau senang. "Juga ada impian untuk kesenangan, kenikmatan dan kecantikan tiada tara. Kecantikan seperti milikmu."

"Selera yang istimewa seperti biasa, Kris." Terdengar suara halus dari arah pintu.

Terkejut dengan gangguan itu, Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan enteng Chanyeol melemparkan tas yang tadi dibawanya ke atas sofa tanpa berhenti berjalan.

Baekhyun memandang wajah pucat dan kejam Chanyeol dengan lega. Mungkin terdengar bodoh, tapi ketika Chanyeol pergi, sebagian diri Baekhyun seakan berlubang. Tapi sekarang lubang itu telah terisi.

Baekhyun tidak sadar ketika Kris telah berpindah ke belakangnya. Dengan ringan vampir itu meletakkan tangannya diatas bahu Baekhyun.

"Akhirnya kau kembali, Chanyeol." Guman Kris. "Kami sudah khawatir."

Mata abu-abu itu menyipit, memandang ke arah tangan Kris yang mencekeram pundak Baekhyun dengan mesra.

"Perhatianmu sangat menyentuh hatiku, Kris." Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Dan ngomong-omong soal sentuhan..."

Nada suara sehalus sutra itu, tidak salah lagi mengandung ancaman. Tapi, Kris hanya tertawa.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan seorang vampir untuk mengagumi kemurnian seperti ini. Ini sangat memabukkan."

"Kalau begitu kurasa kau harus menghirup udara segar untuk membersihkan pikiranmu." Ujar Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Selalu saja berlagak jagoan." Kris mengangkat tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya. "Kalau kau lebih memilih seorang pujangga, jangan lupa menelponku."

"Kris." Geram Chanyeol.

Dengan senyum misterius, Kris membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebelum berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua supaya bisa beristirahat. Jangan khawatir akan terganggu! Aku berjanji untuk mencegah semua serigala, atau dalam hal lain iblis mendekati tempat ini."

Chanyeol tetap berdiri di tempatnya untuk sesaat setelah kepergian Kris, lalu ia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan meraih tangan yang tadi sempat dicium Kris.

"Maafkan temanku." Ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum kering. "Dia meyakini kalau dia adalah magnet wanita."

Berusaha menahan diri untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol yang terpahat seniman Itali, Baekhyunpun hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Dia cukup menarik." Akunya.

"Menurutmu dia menarik?"

"Yah, untuk seseorang yang tidak bernapas lagi."

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras. "Oh, begitu."

Baekhyun bergidik. "Dia juga mengerikan. Sepertinya dia mampu menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Dia tidak akan menyakitimu. Tidak, selama aku dekat."

"Kau dari mana?"

Diremasnya tangan Baekhyun sedikit sebelum berjalan menuju tas yang tadi sempat dilemparkannya ke sofa, lalu dibukanya.

"Aku kembali ke rumah Soyou untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang mungkin kita butuhkan." Ia menarik beberapa potong celana jins dan kaos yang dulunya milik Soyou. "Mungkin tidak terlalu pas untukmu, tapi sepertinya cukup."

Baekhyun menghela napas lega melihat baju-baju bersih itu. Sedikit hembusan angin surga di malam yang mengerikan itu.

"Terima kasih."

Chanyeol memasukkan kembali tangannya ke dalam tas dan menarik sebuah wadah plasti. "Aku juga membawakan ini untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Sesuatu yang nantinya akan kau butuhkan."

Sangat berharap wadah itu berisikan es krim vanila dengan topping cokelat, Baekhun mengambil wadah itu dan membuka tutupnya. Hidungnya berkerut karena minuman itu langsung mengeluarkan bau busuk dari cairan hijau yang sudah pasti bukan es krim vanilla dengan toping cokelat.

"Ugh. Ini minuman menjijikkan yang biasa diminum Soyou."

"Minuman yang akan memberimu banyak energi."

Baekhyun buru-buru meletakkan minuman itu di meja terdekat. "Begitu juga dengan burger dan kentang goreng, tanpa cairan hijau apapun setelahnya."

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol melangkah ke seberang ruangan itu. Jemarinya menyisir rambut hitamnya yang panjang. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui."

Baekhyun merasa darahnya membeku mendengar nada suara Chanyeol. Ia mungkin tidak tahu apa-apa tentang vampir, tapi ia tahu nada suara itu. Masalah. Nada itu selalu berarti masalah.

"Apa?"

Perlahan Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat muram. "Ketika Soyou sedang sekarat, dia sempat menyentuhmu."

Saat itu juga Baekhyun ingat kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi di kamar Soyou yang hancur. Bukan kejadian yang ingin diingatnya.

Ia berusaha untuk mengangguk. "Ya, aku ingat. Jemarinya bergerak, lalu ia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku. Rasanya sakit sekali."

"Itu karena dia memindahkan kekuatannya padamu."

"Apa? Kekuatannya?"

"Roh Phoenix." Lanjut Chanyeol. "Sekarang berada dalam tubuhmu."

Baekhyun mundur selangkah. Menunggu Chanyeol berkata bahwa itu hanya gurauan belaka. Tidak ada. Chanyeol tetap diam. Kalau begitu ini serius. Kalau memang ada makhluk mengerikan yang kini sedang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun memegang lehernya dengan tangan gemetar. Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Tidak bisa berpikir.

"Tidak." suaranya terdengar parau. "Kau bohong."

Chanyeol maju dan meraih tangan Baekhyun. Ia merasakan kesusahan yang dirasakan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, aku tahu ini sulit."

Baekhyun tertawa hsiteris, tidak peduli walaupun kepalanya terkantuk keras di dinding kayu.

Ia pikir sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengagetkannya. Bagaimana bisa ada lagi? Apa yang lebih buruk daripada iblis dan vampir?

Itu dulu.

Sekarang ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Apa yang kau tahu? Kau bahkan bukan manusia."

.

 **TBC**

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sang Pelindung (Remake)**

 **Karya Alexandra Ivy**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini adalah karya asli Alexandra Ivy dengan judul**

 **When Darkness Comes (Sang Pelindung dalam terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia).**

 **Dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast.**

 **Sumarry :**

 **Beberapa menit sebelumnya, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis biasa**

 **yang bekerja sebagai pelayan. Sekarang ia adalah seorang Chalice,**

 **wanita yang terpilih untuk menghancurkan kegelapan. Park Chanyeol adalah vampir**

 **yang selama ratusan tahun menjadi pendamping Chalice, meskipun dia tak menyukainya**

 **karena tubuhnya terasa sakit.**

 **.**

 **Susah** payah Chanyeol menekan rasa frustasinya.

Selama kepergiannya kembali ke rumah Soyou, ia sudah menyiapkan diri menghadapi ini. Ia juga sudah menyangka Baekhyun tidak akan meloncat kegirangan menjadi Chalice untuk Phoenix. Atau juga berterima kasih padanya karena sudah berkata jujur.

Ia tahu Baekhyun akan merasa bingung, bahkan histeris.

Tapi ketakutan yang terlihat di mata Baekhyun ketika membelakanginya sudah cukup untuk menggugah perasaan terdalamnya.

Sial, memangnya penting kalau Baekhyun menganggapnya monster? Ia sudah bertahan selama tiga ratus tahun lebih terikat dengan Phoenix tanpa sekalipun peduli kepada Soyou sebagai seorang manusia. Kecuali satu mimpi indah ketika ia menghisap Soyou sampai kering.

Ia tidak lebih dari sekedar tangkapan Soyou. Sumber nyata kemurkaannya yang meluap-luap.

Tapi Baekhyun? Penting, akunya lemah. Bila menyangkut Baekhyun, maka hal itu akan menjadi sangat penting.

Dengan enggan, ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang rapuh dan sangat pucat. Ia bahkan berusaha sebisanya untuk meringankan beban wanita itu.

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku, Baekhyun." Gumamnya.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Menjauhlah dariku!"

Menjauh? Ia hanya bisa tersenyum masam mendengar ironi itu.

"Aku khawatir tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Sekarang kita telah terikat menjadi satu. Tidak ada satupun diantara kita yang bisa meninggalkan. Itu sudah menjadi sebagian dari mantranya."

Mata Baekhyun melebar penuh kengerian, lalu sedetik kemudian alisnya bertaut, "Kau bohong. Kau tadi meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak pergi jauh, dan kaupun tahu bahwa aku akan segera kembali." Ujar Chanyeol lembut, melangkah pelan mendekati Baekhyun. "Kalau aku memang berniat untuk meninggalkanmu, rasa sakitnya sangat tak tertahankan. Percayalah, aku sudah terlalu banyak mencoba selama berabad-abad untuk mencaritahu."

Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya. "Tidak."

"Baekhyun, jujurlah padaku! Tidakkah tadi kau merasa kehilangan aku? Jauh di dalam hatimu?"

Kebenaran itu sudah tergores jelas di wajah Baekhyun, walaupun wanita itu terus menggelengkan kepala berusaha mengingkari. "Ini... tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku pasti tahu kalau ada makhluk asing sedang bersarang di dalam tubuhku."

"Kau ingin bukti?"

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin menempel ke dinding. "Apa maksudmu?"

Perlahan Chanyeol mengangsurkan tangannya. "Mari!"

Baekhyun diam, menatap tangan Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menerima uluran tangan itu. Chanyeol merasa kehangatan menyelimuti dirinya ketika Baekhyun menunjukkan rasa percaya dalam diamnya itu. Dan kehangatan lain karena sensasi kulit lembut Baekhyun yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan untuk seorang vampir yang sudah tak bernyawa selama berabad-abad.

Dengan pelan ditariknya Baekhyun menyeberangi ruangan itu menuju sebuah cermin besar yang tergantung di atas perapian marmer. Lalu, ia melangkah ke belakang Baekhyun dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak wanita itu.

"Katakan apa yang kau lihat." Ujarnya dengan nada rendah.

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal. "Aku melihat... oh," Baekhyun mencondongkan badannya lebih ke depan dan menatap lebih dalam. "Ya Tuhan, kau tidak punya bayangan."

Chanyeol memutar matanya, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku seorang vampir."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja terasa aneh."

"Baekhyun, lihat dirimu sendiri." Sela Chanyeol.

"Apa?" alis Baekhyun bertaut. "Kau ingin aku melihat diriku yang sudah lusuh ini? Tak perlu kau beritahu, aku sudah tahu."

"Lihat matamu!"

"Mataku? Aku..." Kata-kata Baekhyun langsung terhenti ketika perlahan ia menyentuh bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Tidak heran. Mata cokelat Baekhyun yang selalu membuat Chanyeol kagum sekarang telah berubah warna menjadi biru terang. Mata biru yang selalu dilihat Baekhyun di bola mata Soyou. Sebuah tanda keberadaan Phoenix yang kini tidak bisa lagi ia pungkiri. "Tidak. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin!"

Baekhyun terjatuh ke belakang, dan mendarat ke lengan Chanyeol. Dengan lembut diputarnya tubuh Baekhyun lalu ia meletakkan kepala Baekhyun di dadanya sembari mengusap rambut ikal wanita itu.

"Tenanglah, Sayangku!" guamamnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tubuh Baekhyun menggigil, lalu ia menarik kepalanya dan menusuk mata Chaneyol dengan pandangan marah. Pipinya basah oleh air mata.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Ada makhluk di dalam tubuhku!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terkesiap. "Ya Tuhan, jadi karena ini iblis-iblis tadi mengejarku?"

Lengan Chanyeol semakin kuat memeluk Baekhyun. Ia selalu bisa berbohong, tentu. Dan mungkin untuk beberapa menit Baekhyun akan merasa lebih tenang. Tapi toh pada akhirnya Baekhyun tetap harus tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Ya. Mereka merasakan keberadaan roh Phoenix di dalam tubuh yang lemah. Mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka bisa membangkitkan kembali Sang Pangeran."

Mata biru itu menggeleng karena ngeri. "Aku akan mati."

"Tidak." ujar Chanyeol tegas. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Dan berapa lama menurutmu kita bisa melawan semua iblis yang ada di dunia ini? Kecuali kau memang berniat bersembunyi disini selama lima puluh ribu tahun ke depan."

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, memaksanya untuk melihat ke dalam tatapan tajamnya.

"Tidak. Dengan berlalunya waktu, Phoenix akan menghimpun kekuatannya sendiri."

"Phoenix sedang menghimpun kekuatannya?" Baekhyun tertawa kering. "Di dalam tubuhku? Apa itu seharusnya menenangkan?"

Wajah keras Chanyeol sedikit melembut. "Maksudku, dalam waktu dekat, Phoenix akan melindungi dirinya sendiri sehingga iblis tidak akan bisa merasakan keberadaannya."

Baekhyun tetap merasa tidak senang. "Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan makhluk ini di dalam tubuhku?"

"Aku tidak yakin." Ujar Chanyeol enggan. "Soyou tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai orang kepercayaan. Baginya aku hanya binatang peliharaan."

Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Chanyeol menempelkan pipinya di atas kepala Baekhyun, menyerap semua kehangatan yang memancar dari tubuh Baekhyun. "Aku bisa menyarankan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kita harus mencari para penyihir itu."

Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun terkesiap. "Penyihir-penyihir itu? Maksudmu para wanita yang memasukkan Phoenix ke dalam tubuh Soyou?"

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras. Bahkan setelah tiga abad, ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas peristiwa itu. Ruang bawah tanah yang pengap. Rantai yang membakar kulitnya. Mantra yang mengingatnya bagai anjing yang dikebiri.

Kebencian itu tidak akan pernah mereda, tapi saat ini, ia lebih peduli kepada Baekhyun. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menolong wanita itu.

"Ya."

"Tapi..." Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mimik bingung. "Sekarang mereka pasti sudah mati, kan?"

"Kekuatan mereka terhubung dengan Phoenix. Selama Phoenix masih hidup, maka mereka masih hidup."

"Dan menurutmu mereka bisa membantuku?"

"Aku harap begitu." Ujarnya menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu ayo, kita pergi menemui mereka!" Baekhyun menarik baju Chanyeol. "Dimana mereka?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu yakin."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti kataku, Soyou menyimpan sendiri rahasianya, tapi aku tahu kadang-kadang dia menemui para penyihir itu sesekali. Mereka pasti mempunyai tempat pemujaan di sekitar sini.

"Di Chicago?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, sudah memperkiraan kemungkinan tempat itu. "Bukan di dalam kota. Mereka butuh tempat yang cukup terpencil."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol ragu-ragu. Walaupun sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menyembunyikan kenyataan dari Baekhyun, ia juga harus mengakui bahwa tidak perlu sejauh itu untuk membeberkan seluruhnya. Apalagi kalau hanya akan membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Mereka melakukan beberapa ritual, yang ingin mereka sembunyikan dari orang lain."

Syukurlah. Baekhyun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai ritual itu. Alih-alih, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai Chanyeol sendiri gemas ingin menciumnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana cara kita menemukan mereka?"

Sekarang, justru perhatian Chanyeol yang teralih. Harum kulit Baekhyun, lekuk tubuhnya dan panas tubuh Baekhyun yang membakar birahinya.

"Biar aku yang memikirkannya." Gumannya. Tangan Chanyeol meluncur di sepanjang punggung Baekhyun. "Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau mandi?"

"Mandi?" Kebingungan yang sejak tadi membayang di wajah Baekhyun langsung melembut. "Oh, itu pasti akan nikmat sekali."

Chanyeol menggeram pelan karena membayangkan ekspresi itu di lain tempat dan kesempatan. Kesempatan ketika ia bisa membelai kulit Baekhyun yang sehalus sutra dan mengusap rambut ikal sewarna madu, sementara bibirnya menyentuh bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang lain.

Chanyeol langsung melangkah mundur, tidak terbiasa menahan nafsu. Para penyihir itu mungkin mematikan nafsunya untuk berburu manusia, tapi nafsu-nafsunya yang lain masih bekerja dengan baik.

"Ayo, Sayang! Akan kutunjukan tempatnya."

Berputar pada tumitnya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu yang terlihat seperti dinding. Ia menjentikkan sebuah tuas dan pintu itu terbuka, menuju sebuah koridor sempit. Menengok ke belakang untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa Baekhyun mengikuti langkahnya, Chanyeol terus berjalan melewati banyak kamar tidur dan menuju kamar mandi utama.

Dengan sekali jentik, ruangan itu dipenuhi cahaya lampu yang lembut. Dari belakangnya, Chanyeol bisa mendengar desah kagum suara Baekhyun yang terus berjalan sampai berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Wajahnya terlihat kagum.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol merasa bingung melihat tingkah Baekhyun, tapi ketika Baekhyun berjalan menuju bak mandi yang berukuran kolam renang mini, iapun tersenyum. Untuk orang lain, selera luar biasa Kris yang membuat sebuah replika kamar mandi era Yunani tentulah sangat mengejutkan. Dan mungkin agak berlebihan.

"Selera Kris memang luar biasa." Gumamnya, berjalan di samping Baekhyun untuk membuka kran air berbentuk dewi.

"Ini indah sekali."

"Ya."

Berhenti sebentar untuk menuangkan cairan wangi berbusa ke air yang mengalir, Chanyeolpun berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia langsung membuka kancing baju Baekhyun satu persatu.

Baekhyun tercekat ketika baju yang dipakainya jatuh dari tubuh rampingnya. Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama pada celana _khaki_ Baekhyun dan menurunkkannya sampai mata kaki.

"Chanyeol," akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil bersuara. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sambil berlutut, Chanyeol melepaskan sepatu Baekhyun, lalu melempar semua pakaian kotor itu menjadi gundukan di sudut ruangan.

"Menyiapkanmu untuk mandi, Putriku." Guman Chanyeol sambil berdiri untuk melepas kait pengikat bra yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

Secara naluriah, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk protes. "Kau tidak.."

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun ketika ia menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dan melepas kait bra itu.

"Percayalah padaku, Sayang!"

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan berat, tapi saat ini ia sudah terlalu lelah, atau mungkin ia sudah tersihir oleh saat-saat yang memabukkan ini, sama seperti Chanyeol, sehingga ia tidak lagi protes. Chanyeol melepas satu-satunya kain yang masih menempel di tubuh Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menggendong Baekhyun di lengannya dan membawa wanita itu ke bak mandi yang telah siap.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun ke dalam air yang berbusa dan meraih kain lap yang dilipat rapi di wadah cantik berbentuk kerang.

Chanyeol berlutut di lantai marmer, menggosok kulit Baekhyun yang halus. Bukannya ia tidak merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras diantara kedua lututnya, atau hawa air hangat yang menguap dan membasahi kemeja sutranya sehingga menempel di tubuhnya, tapi pikirannya sudah sangat terpenuhi oleh rasa nikmat karena menyentuh wanita ini.

"Lembut, halus." Bisiknya, menggosok kain lap itu menyusuri sepanjang tangan Baekhyun. "Sehalus sutra."

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang, menutup matanya. "Rasanya luar biasa."

Luar biasa. Ya. Dan nakal. Dan sangat menggoda.

Rasa lapar tiba-tiba muncul dalam diri Chanyeol ketika ia terus melakukan tindakan "penyiksaan diri". Berbaring di dalam bak mandi yang dibuat untuk memuja dewi-dewi Yunani, Baekhyun mungkin adalah salah satu dewi yang turun dari Gunung Olympus, dengan kakinya yang ramping dan rambut ikal yang membingkai wajahnya yang rapuh.

Berhati-hati untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mengejutkan Baekhyun dari ketidaksadarannya, Chanyeol membasuh tubuh Baekhyun dan mengeramasi rambut ikal itu. Kehangatan tubuh Baekhyun memenuhi tubuh dingin Chanyeol. Memenuhi dan membuat darahnya mendidih ketika ia membasuh sampo terakhir dari rambut wanita itu.

Hampir tidak sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya, dengan lembut Chanyeol menelusuri wajah lembut Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Kecantikan yang lembut, batin Chanyeol penuh kekaguman. Bukan kecantikan biasa yang selalu dipuja oleh manusia dan bisa berubah dalam hitungan detik. Semua orang selalu bisa membuat kecantikan seperti itu dengan operasi plastik. Tapi Baekhyun memiliki kecantikan lain yang seakan-akan memanggil Chanyeol tanpa henti.

Perlahan, Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya dan mengusap bibir lembut Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Untuk sesaat, tubuh Baekhyun menegang, tapi ketika Chanyeol hendak menarik tubuhnya, Baekhyun membuka bibirnya, mempersilahkan Chanyeol.

Penyerahan diri itu membawa kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol.

Ya Tuhan, selama berminggu-minggu, ia sudah memimpikan dan menunggu penuh derita akan saat-saat seperti ini. Berbulan-bulan. Dan sekarang, tubuhnya bergetar, menahan diri untuk tidak melumat habis wanita ini.

Jemari Chanyeol rapat membingkai wajah Baekhyun. Ia bisa merasakan rasa sabun di bibir Baekhyun dan panasnya darah Baekhyun. Manis. Ciuman Chanyeol semakin dalam dan menuntut.

Di bawahnya, Baekhyun menghela napas pelan dan mengalungkan tangannya yang masih basah di sekeliling leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol melenguh. Ia nikmati perasaan yang kini sudah membuncah di dalam dirinya. Nafsunya memang selalu tinggi. Ia sudah banyak mencicipi wanita selama berabad-abad ini. Tapi tidak sekalipun ia pernah merasakan saat-saat seperti ini.

Seakan-akan Baekhyun telah membangkitkan rasa lapar yang tidak akan bisa terpuaskan.

Dibukanya bibir Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, menjelajahi kelembutan lidah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menginginkan lebih. Tubuh Baekhyun kini menempel di tubuhnya sendiri. Kaki Baekhyun melingkari punggungnya, dan pinggul wanita itu naik seakan memohon pada Chanyeol.

Jemari Baekhyun mengepal rambut Chanyeol bahkan setelah Chanyeol beralih dan menelusuri pipi, dan terus turun ke lekukan lehernya.

Chanyeol merasa dirinya tenggelam ketika ia mengusap hidungnya ke leher Baekhyun, merasakan denyutan nadinya yang memburu, lalu menurunkan tangannya untuk membelai sekujur tubuh ramping Baekhun. Tubuh Baekhyun menggigil, menerima semua sentuhan Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun membingkai wajah Chanyeol dan tubuhnya melengkung.

"Chanyeol?" suara Baekhyun terdengar bingung dan menuntut.

Hilang dalam gairah yang membuncah, Chanyeol ingin mengabaikan bisikan itu. Akan sangat mudah baginya. Di bawah tangannya, Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar menahan gairah, sama dengan dirinya. Kenapa ia tidak lakukan saja? Toh, sudah sedemikian dekat.

Karena ingin mengingat kata-katanya sendiri sehingga perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya,

 _Percayalah padaku_ , kata-kata yang tadi sempat ia ucapkan ketika ia menyiapkan Baekhyun sebelum mandi.

Sial. Chanyeol telah menggiring Baekhyun untuk mengabaikan kewaspadaannya dan menyerahkan dirinya. Sesuatu yang mestinya sangat sulit dilakukan, apalagi untuk wanita seperti Baekhyun. Apapun keinginan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, ia tidak bisa menodai wanita itu dengan pengkhianatan, apapun bentuknya. Hidup keduanya tergantung pada kepercayaan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan enggan, lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke lengannya dan membungkus tubuh ramping itu dengan handuk hangat. "Mari, waktunya tidur."

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun terdiam, seakan malu akan reaksinya terhadap sentuhan Chanyeol. Lalu dengan menghela napas berat, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku lelah sekali." Guman Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku tahu, Sayangku. Hari ini kita akan beristirahat disini."

Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan ringan di kepala Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju pintu yang terhubung dengan kamar utama. Walaupun pagi telah lama datang, tidak ada sedikitpun berkas sinar matahari di dalam ruangan gelap gulita itu. Namun demikian, Chanyeol tetap melangkah di atas karpet dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dengan pasti. Disibaknya selimut dan membaringkan Baekhyun di atas seprei satin dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun.

Ketika Chanyeol hendak berlalu, ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Kita akan aman disini, kan?"

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu disini."

"Dan..." Baekhyun berhenti sesaat, seakan sedang melawan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. "Kau akan selalu dekat?"

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Chanyeol. Ia tahu bahwa wanita yang kini meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal itu lebih baik menderita sakit gigi, perut gendut dan selulit dimana-mana daripada harus mengakui kelemahannya.

"Aku akan berada disampingmu, Sayangku." Ujar Chanyeol berjanji sembari merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Dan membiarkan dirinya merasakan kehangatan tubuh Baekhyun. "Untuk selamanya."

000

Gereja Victoria yang berhiaskan jendela kaca indah lengkap dengan kursi kayu kenari, yang dulu pernah berdiri dengan kokoh, kini hanya tinggal puing-puing. Dengan ditutupnya pabrik kertas, kota kecil yang dulu penuh dengan penduduk beriman kini telah mengabaikan keyakinan dan iman mereka dan akhirnya berimigrasi ke tempat yang lebih menjanjikan. Bahkan di lahan permakaman yang terlihat hanyalah nisan-nisan yang telah roboh dan rumput-rumput liar.

Di bawah batu nisan dan jasad yang kini telah terlupakan, jauh di bawah tanah, terletak sebuah _katakombe_ luas, gua besar di dalam tanah, yang sampai saat ini masih dirawat dengan baik.

Tidak ada seekor tikuspun yang berani menginjakkan kaki di lorong-lorong yang panjang ataupun lantai marmer yang dipoles halus sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu itu. Juga tak akan ada sarang laba-laba yang akan mengganggu keagungan tempat itu.

Sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk dijadikan istana iblis. Tapi Kim Byung Chul, sang pemimpin sekte, bukanlah iblis biasa.

Bahkan sebenarnya, ia sama sekali bukan iblis.

Seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi besar dan wajah yang kejam, yang dulu pernah menjadi seorang manusia. Tapi ia telah menyerahkan jiwanya pada Sang Pangeran Kegelapan selama berabad-abad yang lalu.

Sebagai imbalan bagi jual-beli yang telah ia lakukan, ia mendapat kekuatan besar dengan cepat. Kekuatan yang kini lumpuh semenjak kedatangan para penyihir dan Phoenix yang tidak bisa dihancurkan.

Berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangannya yang gelap, tanpa sabar Byung Chul mengusap jemari kurusnya ke liontin berat yang menggantung di lehernya.

Begitu banyak hal yang bergantung padanya.

Ia tidak boleh gagal.

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sudah diharapkannya semakin dekat ke ruangannya. Wajah Byung Chul langsung berubah dingin. Sekarang ia perlu menggunakan reputasi terkenalnya yang sudah dibangun sejak dahulu kala.

Terdengar ketukan pelan. Byung Chul memanggil masuk.

Ia tetap berdiri tegap seraya memperhatikan muridnya itu menutup pintu dan maju ke tengah ruangan. Anak muda itu belum mencukur gundul rambutnya. Kehormatan semacam itu belum akan diberikan kecuali ia telah melewati tes. Banyak yang datang untuk memuja Sang Pangeran, tapi hanya sedikit yang bertahan.

Pandangan sinis Byung Chul menghujam sikap sederhana sang murid, menilai wajahnya yang tajam dan sinar licik yang terpancar dari matanya yang pucat.

 _Oh ya, dia bisa melakukannya dengan cukup baik_ , batin Byung Chul.

Merasa tak nyaman dengan pandangan kejam gurunya, anak muda itupun berkata, "'Anda memanggil saya, Master Byung Chul?"

"Ya, Taesung. Silahkan duduk!" Byung Chul menunggu sampai Taesung duduk di kursi kayu yang terlihat tidak nyaman, lalu ia perlahan maju dan berdiri di samping Byung Chul. "Sudah nyaman?"

Taesung bergerak dengan kerutan tipis di dahinya. "Ya, terima kasih."

"Santai saja. Anakku." Ujar Byung Chul dengan nada berirama. Ia melipat tangannya di balik lengan jubahnya. "Walaupun banyak terdengar rumor tentang dirimu, aku tidak terbiasa menyantap pengikutku sendiri untuk mempraktikkan sihir gelap terlarang, bahkan terhadapku sekalipun."

Sesaat keheningan merebak di udara sebelum sang murid meluncur ke bawah dari kursi dan berlutut di lantai.

"Master, maafkan saya." Taesung memohon dengan suara bergetar. "Itu hanya keingintahuan belaka. Saya tidak bermaksud lain."

Byun Chul menyeringai ketika muridnya berusaha untuk menggenggam pinggiran jubahnya. Lebih karena keberuntungan belaka ia bisa mempergoki sang murid yang terlalu ambisius itu sedang mengendap-endap ke menara untuk merapal mantra-mantra terlarang. Naluri pertamanya adalah menyobek jantung sang murid. Tidak hanya hal itu merupakan hukuman yang setimpal, tapi juga menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri baginya.

Tapi, pada saat terakhir ia berpikir dua kali. Seorang pria dengan kekuasaan yang sudah dimilikinya sekarang selalu membutuhkan pelayan yang setia. Dan tidak ada pelayan sesetia orang yang tahu hidupnya hanya tingga sehelaan napas.

"Berdiri, Belatung."

Dengan bergetar, Taesung memaksakan diri untuk duduk kembal di kursinya, menatap Byung Chul dengan takut.

"Apa saya akan dibunuh?"

"Itulah hukuman yang setimpal."

"Tentu saja, Master." Dengan patuh Taesung setuju, walaupun kepatuhannya masih menyimpan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Sihir terlarang bukanlah mainan. Itu sangat berbahaya untukmu dan juga bagi sihir itu sendiri. Kau membahayakan kami semua dengan kebodohanmu dan beresiko membuka tempat persembunyian kita."

"Ya, Master."

Bibir tipis Byung Chul tersenyum kaku. "Tapi kau memang ambisius kan, Taesung? Kau menginginkan kekuatan yang tak terkalahkan, bukan?"

Diam-diam Taesung melirik medali besar yang dikenakan Byung Chul, sebelum mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi santapan gurunya. Atau mungkin lebih buruk.

"Hanya bila Sang Pangeran menginginkannya."

"Aku mengerti bakatmu. Mengalir deras dalam darahmu. Sayang sekali harus musnah sebelum sempat berkembang sempurna."

"Saya mohon, Master. Saya sudah belajar dari kesalahan saya. Saya tidak akan membangkang lagi."

Perlahan Byung Chul mengangkat alis matanya. "Dan kau berharap aku akan percaya janji kosongmu ini? Kau, yang sudah menunjukkan pengkhianatanmu?"

Mungkin Taesung merasakan sedikit harapan, ia beringsut sedikit ke Byung Chul. "Saya hanya menginginkan kesempatan kedua. Saya akan melakukan apapun yang anda minta."

"Apapun? Janji yang sangat ceroboh."

Byun Chul berpura-pura mempertimbangkan permohonannya. Ia juga tahu, tentunya, bahwa muridnya yang menyedihkan ini rela untuk menjual jiwanya. Byung Chul sangat beruntung akan hal itu. Dalam beberapa hal, pemuda ini mengingatkannya akan dirinya sendiri ketika muda. Selalu haus akan ilmu. Tapi tidak seperti muridnya yang bodoh ini, ia pintar mempelajari sihir-sihir terlarang secara rahasia. Prinsipnya adalah tidak pernah menggantungkan kekuatan pada orang lain.

"Mungkin aku bisa sedikit kendur untuk sekali ini." Ujar Byung Chul dengan nada merdu. "Dengan satu syarat."

"Anda diberkahi Master." Gagap Taesung. "Sangat diberkahi."

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan tetap berterima kasih padaku setelah kau mengetahui syaratku."

"Apa yang anda inginkan dari saya, Master?"

Perlahan, Byung Chul melangkah ke belakang meja besar dan duduk di kursi. Diletakkannya dagu diatas jemari kursunya sambil menatap muridnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Beberapa saat ke depan sangat menentukan nasibnya.

Apakah nantinya ia akan dicap sebagai penyelamat Sang Pangeran Kegelapan atau sebagai pecundang menyedihkan. Ia tidak bisa menerima kekeliruan.

"Pertama, aku ingin kau katakan padaku, apa yang telah kau ketahui tentang Phoenix."

Tidak menyangka akan diajukan pertanyaan itu, Taesungpun berkedip kaget. "Saya.. saya rasa sama seperti yang diketahui oleh makhluk kegelapan lainnya. Hampir tiga ratus tahun yang lalu, beberapa penyihir wanita yang kuat berkumpul dan memanggil roh Phoenix dan memasukkannya ke dalam tubuh manusia. Kehadiran roh itu membuat Sang Pangeran terbuang dari dunia ini dan membuat para pengikutnya lumpuh."

"Aku tidak lumpuh." Byung Chul membentak dengan jengkel.

"Saya tidak mengerti." Taesung memandang orang tua itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa kita membicarakan Phoenix?"

"Karena dialah yang menghalangi kita dari Sang Kegelapan."

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya dengan asal. "Dia sudah menghilang. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Byung Chul hampir saja melepaskan kemurkaannya saat itu juga.

Bodoh. Semuanya bodoh. Sementara ia sudah bersusah payah dan banyak berkorban untuk mengembalikan tuannya, yang lainnya membiarkan keputusasaan menggerogoti harapan mereka. Alih-alih, mereka justru bersembunyi jauh dalam kegelapan seperti seekor kelinci.

Byung Chul jijik pada mereka.

"Tidak, Anakku. Sang Pangeran belum seluruhnya hilang dari dunia ini."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Pundi penyimpanan itu telah dihancurkan. Kini, para penyihir itu tidak lagi bisa mengendalikan Phoenix."

Mata pucat itu terbelalak. "Sebuah keajaiban."

"Memang."

Sang murid mencengkeram lengan kursinya. "Sang Pangeran akan segera bebas."

"Tidak." bentak Byung Chul. "Phoenix telah berpindah ke tubuh manusia lain. Phoenix masih hidup, tapi dia lemah dan rapuh."

"Dia harus dihancurkan. Dengan segera."

Bibir Byung Chul tersenyum licik, jemari kurusnya secara naluriah mengusap liontin berat yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Tentu saja."

"Dan apa yang anda inginkan dari saya?"

"Aku ingin kau membawa manusia itu padaku. Dalam keadaan hidup."

Sang murid memandang gurunya penuh pertimbangan. "Maafkan saya, Master, tapi bukankah lebih baik menyuruh para pengikut kegelapan untuk menghancurkan Phoenix sebelum kekuatannya pulih kembali?"

Byung Chul tersenyum kecut. Seperti banyak orang yang sangat menginginkan kekuasaan, Taesung sangat siap untuk menggunakan otot daripada otak.

"Memang lebih mudah, bila pertumpahan darah memang jalan keluarnya." Ujar Byung Chul menyetujui. "Tapi, pikirkan lagi, Anakku! Akan menjadi suatu kehormatan besar untuk menjadi seseorang yang bisa menyerahkan Phoenix kepada Sang Pangeran. Dan aku berniat untuk mendapatkan kehormatan itu."

Taesung mempertimbangkan perkataan gurunya sebelum mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Rencana yang sangat bagus. Tapi, kenapa saya? Kenapa anda tidak melakukan tugas besar ini dengan tangan anda sendiri?"

"Karena harus ada seseorang yang memastikan bahwa para penyihir itu tidak lagi ikut campur. Akulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melawan mereka." Byung Chul mengangkat bahu. "Dan tentu saja, kau telah mempunyai kekuatan yang akan membantumu menemukan persembunyian wanita itu."

Keheningan muncul sebelum Taesung melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ini sebuah tugas yang berbahaya, Master. Vampir pasti melindungi wanita itu. Itu melipatgandakan resiko hidup saya."

Byung Chul berusaha untuk menahan mulutnya yang hampir menyemburkan sumpah serapah untuk jenis manusia seperti pemuda yang ada di depannya ini. Sayangnya, Byung Chul tidak mempunyai pelayan lain yang mau memanggil kekuatan terlarang seperti Taesung.

Pengorbanan harus dilakukan, aku Byung Chul dengan enggan.

Bahkan kalau itu artinya harus satu tim dengan orang bodoh yang menyedihkan.

"Jadi, kau ingin tahu imbalanmu?" Byung Chul bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Saya orang yang praktis."

Pengorbanan.

Byung Chul sangat berusaha untuk mempertahankan ketenangannya. "Aku sendiri yang akan melatihmu. Kurasa kau ingin memperoleh medali lebih dulu daripada yang lainnya? Aku bisa mewujudkan itu."

Senyum Taesung melebar. "Dan juga mendapat sebagian rasa terima kasih Sang Pangeran."

Byung Chul melirik sedikit ke tangannya sendiri, membayangkan mencengkeram leher Taesung yang serakah. Lalu ia menggeleng.

Hari esok ditentukan oleh langkahnya malam ini. Ia harus melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mengembalikan tuannya.

"Maka, jadilah itu bagimu."

Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kepuasan.

"Kau begitu kita sepakat."

Byung Chulpun ikut bangkit. Wajahnya sedingin dinding-dinding yang melindungi keberadaan mereka.

"Taesung, jangan sampai kau gagal. Kau sudah hampir mati. Kalau aku tahu kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas yang sudah kuberikan ini, percayalah! Kematian akan menjadi hal terakhir yang kau khawatirkan. Kau mengerti?'

Taesung merasakan keseriusan ancaman itu. "Ya."

Byung Chul mengibaskan tangannya dengan tidak sabar. "Kalau begitu pergilah! Ada banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan sebelum matahari terbenam... saat vampir sedang berada di puncak kekuatannya."

Taesung keluar dari ruangan itu, dan Byung Chul berjalan ke arah perapian yang menyala ditengah-tegah lantai.

Sang Pangeran Kegelapan akan bangkit dan kembali berjaya.

Dan dirinyalah yang akan memimpin.

"Segera, Tuanku." Bisiknya.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **CATATAN NE CHARA :**

Kim Byung Chul : Aktor yang pernah bermain dalam drama DOT sbg Letnan Kolonel Park Byung soo. Kenapa saya memilih dia sbg pengganti Rafael? Karena saya "jatuh cinta" dengan tingkah menyebalkan aktor ini hahahah apalagi saat main di drama Goblin, nyebelinnya dapet banget.

Lee Taesung : Aktor yang pernah main di drama Rooftop Prince sbg Taemo. Menurutku karakter dia di drama Rooftop Prince cocok dg karakter Amil yang ambisius dan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sang Pelindung (Remake)**

 **Karya Alexandra Ivy**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini adalah karya asli Alexandra Ivy dengan judul**

 **When Darkness Comes (Sang Pelindung dalam terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia).**

 **Dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast.**

 **Sumarry :**

 **Beberapa menit sebelumnya, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis biasa**

 **yang bekerja sebagai pelayan. Sekarang ia adalah seorang Chalice,**

 **wanita yang terpilih untuk menghancurkan kegelapan. Park Chanyeol adalah vampir**

 **yang selama ratusan tahun menjadi pendamping Chalice, meskipun dia tak menyukainya**

 **karena tubuhnya terasa sakit.**

 **.**

 **Baru** beberapa jam kemudian Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, dan syukurlah tanpa mimpi. Ia membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Awalnya ia merasa bingung dengan kain satin yang menempel di tubuhnya dan juga kegelapan yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Baekhyun bukan jenis wanita yang sering terbangun di ruangan yang tidak dikenalinya. Apalagi di atas tempat tidur berseprei satin dan ruangan luas yang gaungnya bisa menyamai Ketedral St. Paul.

Tapi tetap saja, ini lebih baik dari pada ranjang rusak dan bau yang terakhir ditidurinya, aku Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Apalagi dengan tambahan sepasang lengan kokoh yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

Bukan cara yang buruk untuk bangun.

Setidaknya tidak akan buruk kalau saja ingatan tentang iblis, penyihir, dan juga dirasuki oleh roh tidak kembali menyeruak ke dalam ingatannya.

Sambil menyeriangai, Baekhyun berguling ke sisi tempat tidur, menatap pria yang tidur di sampingnya.

Tidak, bukan sekedar pria, dengan tegas Baekhyun mengingatkan dirinya. Vampir.

Diamatinya pahatan sempurna wajah Chanyeol di bawah cahaya remang-remang. Rasanya hampir mustahil kalau ia tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu sebelumnya. Chanyeol adalah impian semua wanita. Hidup telah mengajari Baekhyun bahwa pasti ada sesuatu yang salah di diri Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik bibirnya ke satu sisi. Semua wanita tahu bahwa pria yang mampu mencuri hati wanita dengan mudah biasanya pastilah gay, atau gila, atau sudah menikah. Sekarang, kelihatannya Baekhyun harus menambahkan vampir ke dalam daftar itu.

Hampir tidak sadar akan tindakannya, perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Chanyeol. Tampaklah tubuh yang kokoh dan ramping. Sayang, celana jinsnya masih terpasang. Tapi, Chanyeol menanggalkan kemeja sutranya sehingga kini Baekhyun melihat dada indah yang selalu dibayangkannya di mimpi-mimpinya yang nakal. Lebar, halus dengan sedikit bentuk otot yang mampu memuaskan wanita paling menuntut sekalipun. Dan, oh Tuhan, terlihat begitu mendamba untuk dibelai.

Dan, syukurlah tidak ada benjolan aneh atau bopeng yang selalu ada di tubuh iblis. Tidak juga tato bergambar di kulit putih itu.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang." Sebuah suara parau tiba-tiba merebak di keheningan ruangan itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat segaris mata abu-abu Chanyeol yang mengintip di bawah alis hitam lebatnya.

Hmmm, ini cukup memalukan.

Berjalan dengan tisu yang menempel di sepatu, atau kalau ada lipstik yang menempel di gigi, atau bahkan memecahkan vas Ming berharga, semua itu bisa dibilang memalukan.

Tapi, kalau harus terpergok sedang memandangi pria setengah telanjang sementara pria itu sedang tertidur, itu jauh lebih memalukan.

Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan selimut seakan-akan benda itu membakar kulitnya.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu kau sudah bangun." Baekhyun berhasil bersuara.

"Aku mungkin sudah mati, tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur dengan wanita cantik yang memandangiku?" Bibir Chanyeol tersenyum nakal. "Katakan padaku Manis, apa yang sedang kau cari? Tanduk dan ekor?"

Kenyataan bahwa ia memang memiliki keinginan tersembunyi untuk menyiapkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol tidak memiliki keanehan apapun, membuatnya langsung membela diri.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Ah, kalau begitu kau berencana untuk memanfaatkan diriku di saat aku tidur? Nakal, tapi aku menyukainya."

"Tidak... aku..." Baekhyun mengerutkan hidungnya, akhirnya sudah bisa menerima bahwa ia memang terpergok. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja terus terang? "Aku tadi hanya penasaran. Kau terlihat begitu... normal."

Chanyeol menegang mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun yang terdengar segan. "Maksudmu normal sebagai manusia?"

"Ya."

"Kau kecewa atau justru lega?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Setelah Halford dan iblis terakhir, aku harus mengakui bahwa aku lega."

Tanpa peringatan, tubuhnya didorong oleh tubuh Chanyeol sehingga tubuh Chanyeol menjulang di atasnya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol menopang di samping kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku mungkin tidak memiliki tiga mata atau ludah asam yang menetes dari taringku." Ujar Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang rupawan terlihat muram. "Tapi jangan sampai kau membuat kesalahan dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa aku bukan manusia. Aku vampir, Baekhyun, bukan manusia."

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang menjulang bak kesatria berbahaya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti manusia. Chanyeol seperti dewa kematian yang memegang nyawa Baekhyun di tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" bisik Baekhyun. "Bahwa aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu?"

Alis hitam Chanyeol bertaut. "Tentu saja kau bisa mempercayaiku. Aku rela mati supaya tidak ada lagi yang mengganggumu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menganggapku sesuatu yang bukan diriku." Mata abu-abu itu menusuk mata Baekhyun. "Itu hanya akan menyakiti kita berdua."

Berpura-pura bahwa ia bukan seorang vampir? Ya Tuhan, apa sih yang dibicarakan laki-laki ini? Baekhyun mungkin saja bisa berpura-pura bahwa meminum segelas es krim vanila dengan topping cokelat adalah makanan sehat selama ada kacang dan juga krim di atasnya. Atau bahwa Johnny Depp adalah cinta sejatinya kalau saja si ganteng itu mau meluangkan waktu untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Tapi kenyataan bahwa pria ini bukan seorang vampir?

Ha. Ha.

Anehnya, ketika Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk berkata bahwa Chanyeol sudah gila, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Sial. Bisakah ia berterus terang dengan mengatakan bahwa beberapa jam yang lalu ia baru saja berusaha melupakan kenyataan tentang Chanyeol? Saat seperti semalam Chanyeol menyentuhnya dengan lembut di kamar mandi? Dan juga saat Baekhyun berlindung pada pria itu di saat gelap sekaan Chanyeol adalah malaikat pelindungnya?

Jelas itu hanyalah mimpi untuk mengabaikan apa yang tidak ingin dilihat Baekhyun.

Ia mengalahkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol, berjuang keras untuk tidak bersemu merah. "Kita harus bangun."

"Baekhyun, aku mohon, jangan tutup dirimu." Ujar Chanyeol. Suaranya lembut, menenangkan, membuat punggung Baekhyun terasa digelitiki. "Aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutimu, hanya saja..."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun kembali menatap mata abu-abu itu. "Hanya apa?"

"Aku ingin kau mengenaliku sebagaimana aku apa adanya, bukan sekedar bayangan indah yang kau harapkan dariku."

"Aku melihatmu mewalan iblis itu, Chanyeol. Aku tahu apa dirimu."

Tak disangka, Chanyeol menyeringai di bawah sinar remang-remang ruangan itu. "Tidak, kau tidak tahu. Tapi kau akan tahu sebelum semua ini selesai. Dan itu yang aku khawatirkan."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengerti. ini semua bukan hanya tentang pendapat Baekhyun akan vampir. Ini tentang rasa percaya. Rasa percaya Baekhyun padanya.

"Kita berdua tahu bahwa aku pasti sekarang sudah mati kalau kau hanya seorang manusia. Aku hanya menjadi seorang munafik kalau aku menginginkan dirimu menjadi yang lain." Aku Baekhyun. Bibirnya tersenyum malas. "Lagipula, pengalamanku dengan pria dari spesies manusia membuatku tidak semangat untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun untuk selamanya."

Wajah Chanyeol melembut mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun yang menyedihkan. "Tidak ada kesatria berbaju baja?"

"Kesatria? Mungkin lebih tepatnya seorang pandir."

"Pandir?"

"Yah, pacar terakhirku mencampakanku demi seorang tukang pos. Ya, tukang pos itu pria. Satu lagi sebelum yang itu bertahan cukup lama sampai dia berhasil mengetahui nomor PIN kartu debitku sehingga bisa menguras habis tabunganku."

"Dasar bajingan." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya.

"Mereka termasuk baik kalau dibandingkan pacar pertamaku yang menganggap jalan terbaik adalah dengan menggunakan tangannya."

Ada keheningan mencekam ketika Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun. "Dia memukulmu?"

"Cuma sekali. Aku belajar dari pengalaman."

"Kau ingin aku membunuhnya?"

Baekhyun berkedip, tidak yakin Chanyeol sedang bercanda atau tidak. "Ah _well_ , tawaran yang menggoda, tentu saja. Tapi aku harus menolaknya."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Tawaran itu akan terus berlaku kalau kau berubah pikiran."

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih memilih untuk melupakan bahwa mereka pernah ada." Ujar Baekhyun meyakinkan Chanyeo.

"Itu juga solusi." Tatapan Chanyeol turun ke bibir Baekhyun sebelum kembali ke matanya. "Tapi apa menurutmu itu cukup bijak?"

Baekhyun menyerngit. Tentunya ia tidak akan menerima saran soal hubungan dari seorang vampir setengah telanjang yang sekarang sedang bertengger di atas tubuhnya, kan?

Seorang vampir rupawan yang seksi dan setengah telanjang.

"Menurutku itu cukup bijak dari pada membiarkan seseorang menyantap mereka." Guman Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apa benar kau memang benar-benar belajar dari kesalahanmu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku belajar bahwa aku mempunyai penilaian yang buruk ketika berhubungan dengan pria."

"Atau kau memang mencari yang sudah cukup berpotensi untuk mengecewakanmu sehingga kau tak perlu khawatir untuk berhubungan secara emosional."

"Ya ampun, jangan berlagak menjadi psikolog sekarang." Gerutu Baekhyun, sama sekali tidak berminat untuk berpikir kalau Chanyeol mungkin benar. "Aku tidak butuh dianalisis oleh seorang vampir."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Justru karena aku vampir maka aku bisa memberikan penilaian. Kau tidak mungkin hidup di tengah-tengah manusia selama empat abad tanpa mempelajari kebiasaan mereka yang aneh."

" _Well,_ kau tak tahu apapun tentangku."

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu kau benci bawang dan ikan tuna, kau makan cokelat setiap hari tanpa berat badanmu bertambah, dan kau butuh resep untuk merebus air. Aku tahu kau berpura-pura menyukai musik klasik tapi menyetel radio yang memutar musik _punk rock_ ketika kau tahu tidak ada orang di sekelilingmu. Aku juga tahu kalau kau sembunyi dari dunia ini dan kau merasa sendirian. Kau selalu merasa sendirian."

Baekhyun berusaha untuk bernapas. Sayang sekali paru-parunya saat ini tidak mau diajak kerja sama.

Chanyeol sialan. Baekhyun telah menghabiskan tiga bulan penuh untuk mengamati pria itu diam-diam penuh kekaguman, tapi toh ia tidak bisa mengetahui lebih dalam dari pada bahwa Chanyeol sangat menawan dan sangat mahir bermain piano. Mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol bisa melihat jauh menembus dinding yang telah dibangunnya sejak dulu, sangat menakutkan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Guman Baekhyun, "Aku punya masalah dalam hubungan. Oke, oke. Sekarang bisakah kita bangun?"

Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar. "Tidak perlu buru-buru. Matahari baru saja terbenam."

"Yah, kau bisa sedikit mendapat sinar matahari," kata Baekhyun datar. "Kau sangat pucat."

"Kau ingin melihatku menjadi setumpuk abu, ya?" mata abu-abu itu membara. "Dan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melindungimu kalau..."

Tersihir oleh nada suara Chanyeol yang menghanyutkan, Baekhyun hampir tidak melihat bayangan yang perlahan muncul dari balik rambut hitam Chanyeol. Tapi ketika bayangan itu bergerak dan mendekat, Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan seketika itu juga ia menjerit.

"Tidak!"

000

Karena terlalu hanyut dalam gairah yang sudah menguasai tubuhnya setiap Baekhyun berada di dekatnya, Chanyeol tidak siap ketika teriakan Baekhyun bergema di seluruh ruangan dan langsung bangun secepat kilat.

Chanyeol terlempar ke belakang. Untuk sesaat ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari selimut yang membelit dirinya. Waktu sesaat itu terlalu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk tidak bangun dan segera menyerang bayangan yang berdiri mengancam mereka.

"Baekhyun, jangan!" teriak Chanyeol. Usahanya agak terlambat untuk mencegah serangan Baekhyun yang cepat.

Chanyeol hanya sempat melihat sekilas bayangan tubuh seorang laki-laki sebelum Baekhyun sempat mendorong penyerang itu dan keduanya terjatuh. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan membungkuk di samping sesosok tubuh yang tak lagi bergerak.

"Tahan, Sayang. Dia sudah mati." Kata Chanyeol. Pandangannya jatuh ke tubuh mengerikan yang mengenakan setelan hitam yang telah rusak dan tangan mengerikan yang masih menggenggam pasak kayu. Pemburu vampir. "Untuk kedua kalinya, aku melewatkan tamuku."

Masih menggenggam kencang kain yang menutupi badannya, Baekhyun melihat tubuh yang tak bergerak itu dengan jijik. Bukan kejutan lagi. Diserang oleh mayat hidup yang membusuk benar-benar harus menjadi pengalaman sekali seumur hidup saja.

"Ya Tuhan, apa itu?"

"Mayat hidup."

"Apa?"

"Zombi." Suara Chanyeol sarat dengan rasa jijik. Bahkan di dunia iblis, penggunaan mantra seperti itu sangat dilarang. Mengganggu dunia bawah tanah merupakan penodaan. "Tubuh mati yang digerakkan dengan kekuatan sihir. Sihir yang tidak dimiliki oleh iblis. Makhluk yang tidak hidup tapi tidak juga mati, karena itulah aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya, sehingga dia bisa menembus mantra perlindungan Kris."

"Zombi." Baekhyun tertawa pendek. Nadanya terdengar agak histeris. "Bagus. Sempurna. Sekarang yang kita butuhkan adalah beberapa mumi dan serigala jadi-jadian, maka kartu monster kitapun lengkap."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tubuh dingin mayat itu yang mendarat dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. "Baekhyun, aku ingin tahu apa yang barusan terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Setelah kau melihat zombi ini, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol merasakan ketidaknyamanan Baekhyun dengan tuduhannya. "Kau melihatnya. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat bingung. Wanita itu masih terguncang dengan kejadian barusan, tapi saat ini Chanyeol belum bisa menenangkan Baekhyun walaupun ia ingin melakukannya. Penting sekali untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Kumohon, Baekhyun, katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan!"

"Apa pentingnya?" tubuh Baekhyun gemetar. "Toh dia sudah mati, kan?"

"Ya. Pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana dia bisa mati."

"Mungkin saja karena kepalanya yang menganga itu."

"Bukan. Itu yang membunuhnya pertama kali. Ketika dia masuk ke kamar ini, dia dikendalikan oleh sihir, bukan karena dia hidup. Tidak ada yang bisa membunuhnya kecuali api yang berasal dari kekuatan mistik."

"Api?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya mendorongnya."

Chanyeol menggulingkan makhluk itu, lalu membuka kancing kemeja putih yang dipakai sebelum ia dimakamkan. Di keremangan cahaya, pembusukan di dadanya tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi tidak mungkin salah mengenali luka bakar yang berbentuk dua telapak tangan.

Tangan Baekhyun.

"Dorongan yang hebat, Sayang." Guman Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mundur terhuyung-huyung dengan ngeri. "Maksudmu, aku yang melakukan tu?"

Suara Baekhyun yang terguncang membuat Chanyeol beranjak dari mayat itu dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun dari makhluk menjijikkan itu.

"Maksudku, kau telah menyelamatkanku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan tegas. "Kalau kau tidak menghentikan mayat berjalan ini, saat ini kau pasti sudah bertaburan abu yang berasal dari tubuhku."

"Tapi, bagaimana?" bisik Baekhyun. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Tangan Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Aku sudah berkata padamu, Phoenix memiliki cara untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Baekhyun."

Mata biru itu berkilau penuh emosi. "Aku baru saja membuat lubang besar di... makhluk itu, tanpa mengetahui apa yang sudah kulakukan."

"Kau melindungi dirimu sendiri. Dan juga aku."

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan tangannya itu adalah dua benda asing. "Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya."

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tentu saja itu penting." Semburnya galak. "Aku sudah menonton _Firestarter_. Kau pikir aku mau menjadi manusia obor?"

Chanyeol cukup sigap untuk menahan tawa kecil karena perkataan Baekhyun. Saat ini, Baekhyun benar-benar terguncang.

"Cintaku, tenang dulu! Kau bukan manusia obor." Dengan lembut, Chanyeol meraih salah satu tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di dadanya sendiri. Rasa panas langsung mengaliri tubuh Chanyeol. Rasa panas yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kekuatan Phoenix. "Kau lihat, kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Baekhyun, sambil meremasi jemari wanita itu dengan lembut. "Ini tidak ada bedanya dengan kekuatanmu yang bisa menendang atau mencakar orang jahat. Ini cuma alat. Alat yang bisa membuatmu tetap hidup.

Baekhyun terdiam lama. Lalu, akhirnya tertawa sambil menangis. "Apa tidak ada yang bisa mengganggumu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Ini menggangguku. Membuatku sakit di dalam sini."

"Chanyeol."

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat rapuh. Tanpa bisa menahan, Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. Ciuman yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya sendiri bergetar.

Perlahan, ia mempererat pelukannya ke tubuh Baekhyun yang gemetar, sangat ingin supaya Baekhyun bisa kembali tenang. Ia sangat menginginkan supaya cerita buruk itu segera berakhir. Keinginan yang hampir mustahil, tentunya. Sampai mereka bisa menemukan para penyihir wanita itu, yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah melindungi Baekhyun, dan berharap Baekhyun bisa bertahan menghadapi semua kengerian yang ada di depannya.

Chanyeol mengusapkan bibirnya ke pipi Baekhyun dan terus turun ke rahang wanita itu. Dengan sabar ia berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, sampai perlahan-lahan tubuh Baekhyun tidak lagi gemetar.

"Baekhyun, Sayangku." Gumannya seraya mengangkat kepala dan menatap mata Baekhyun. "Kita tidak bisa terus berada disini. Kita harus mengepak barang-barang kita dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Kita tidak tahu berapa banyak lagi zombi yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini."

Meskipun pucat, sekali lagi Baekhyun berhasil mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dan mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Kita akan mencari tempat pemujaan para penyihir wanita itu." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa ragu. "Dan artinya, aku harus bicara dengan Kris terlebih dahulu."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat kaget. "Dia tahu dimana tempat itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak. tapi dia memiliki sesuatu yang kita butuhkan untuk menemui mereka."

"Apa itu?"

"Alat transportasi."

.

 **TBC**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sang Pelindung (Remake)**

 **Karya Alexandra Ivy**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini adalah karya asli Alexandra Ivy dengan judul**

 **When Darkness Comes (Sang Pelindung dalam terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia).**

 **Dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast.**

 **Sumarry :**

 **Beberapa menit sebelumnya, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis biasa**

 **yang bekerja sebagai pelayan. Sekarang ia adalah seorang Chalice,**

 **wanita yang terpilih untuk menghancurkan kegelapan. Park Chanyeol adalah vampir**

 **yang selama ratusan tahun menjadi pendamping Chalice, meskipun dia tak menyukainya**

 **karena tubuhnya terasa sakit.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun** hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari lima belas menit untuk memakai pakaian yang dibawakan oleh Chanyeol dan mengepang rambutnya. Tentu tidak mengejutkan. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi tubuh manusia yang telah mati dua kali yang sedang berbaring di lantai dalam membuat wanita itu bergerak secepat roket.

Bukan hanya menjijikkan, tapi baunya juga sangat busuk. Ini bukan pengalaman yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

Berhati-hati untuk tidak melihat cermin dan melihat bayangan yang bukan miliknya lagi, dengan cepat Baekhyun menggosok gigi dan segera keluar ruangan dimana Chanyeol telah menunggunya.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu. Sementara Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang yang menghabiskan waktu dua hari di gang-gang, diburu oleh iblis, dan diserang oleh zombi, Chanyeol tetap terlihat seperti seorang model Versace.

Rambut hitamnya telah disisir ke belakang. Kemeja sura hitamnya tanpa kusut dan berkilau, memperlihatkan otot tubuhnya yang seperti terpahat dan celana kulit hitam yang membuat penampilannya semakin sempurna.

Bahkan wajah liciknya tidak tercela sedikitpun. Tidak ada bayangan kelelahan, bahkan matanya sama sekali tidak berbayang hitam.

Ini benar-benar tidak adil, batin Baekhyun. Setidaknya mata brilian itu bisa sedikit memperlihatkan kelelahan.

Saat Baekhyun tidak sadar dengan pikiran-pikirannya yang ngawur, Chanyeol menghampirinya sambil tersenyum menguatkan. "Kau siap?"

"Sesiap yang kau bayangka." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kering.

Senyuman ala bajak laut Chanyeol semakin lebar. "Kurasa itu cukup untuk saat ini. Mari."

Bersama-sama mereka meninggalkan apartemen itu, turun kembali menuju lobi yang luas. Bukannya berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Chanyeol mengarahkan Baekhyun ke tangga marmer melingkar. Dalam hening mereka naik dan menuju bagian belakang gedung. Chanyeol berhenti di hadapan pintu kayu mahoni yang terukir indah.

Baekhyun menguntit Chanyeol begitu dekat sehingga ia hampir menabrak Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berhenti, berputar menghadapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Baekhyun, begini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian, apalagi di tempat yang tidak aman."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Kau pikir aku akan mendebatmu? Setelah beberapa jam yang kita alami kemarin, aku berencana untuk merekatkan diriku ke dirimu seperti lem."

"Menarik sekali. Salah satu hal yang ingin aku renungkan lebih lama. Hanya saja..."

"Apa?"

Bibirnya menipis. "Ini bukan tempat untuk orang yang lugu."

Baekhyun memutar matanya dengan kesal. apakah semua vampir itu bodoh? Baekhyun sudah tidak lugu lagi semenjak ia meninggalkan kereta bayi.

"Aku bukan anak-anak, Chanyeol." Balas Baekhyun dengan pedas. "Baiklah, kupikir, aku tidak pernah menjadi anak-anak. Aku sudah melingat banyak kengerian di hidupku yang tidak bisa dibayangkan orang lain."

Wajah Chanyeol melembut ketika ia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tahu itu, Sayangku. Tapi buakn berarti kau menjadi tidak murni lagi di dalam hatimu. Sayangnya, untuk saat ini, kita tidak punya banyak pilihan. Pokonya, jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Membayangkan kira-kira kengerian apalagi yang akan ditemuinya dibalik pintu itu, Baekhyunpun mengangguk pelan secara berjalan ke samping Chanyeol dan melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat ke sekeliling pinggang vampir itu.

"Kau harus menggunakan traktor untuk melepaskan diriku."

Chanyeol mengerang pelan sambil menutup matanya. "Ya ampun."

Baekhyun menyerngit melihat tingkah lakunya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Kalau aku belum mati, kau lah yang membunuhku, Sayang." Guman Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka pintu, "Ayo, kita lakukan ini."

Baekhyun pasti bingung mendengar kata-kata aneh Chanyeol kalau perhatiannya tdaik teralih ketika ia melihat di balik ambang pintu, ruangan remang-remang yang dipenuhi musik dari Timur.

Seperti tempat kediaman selir raja, batin Baekhyun ketika ia melihat ruangan bulat yang ditutupi kelambu sutra berwarna-warni. Di lantai tergeletak lusinan bantal besar, beberapa diantaranya di duduki oleh pria dan juga wanita yang menghirup dalam-dalam asap opium yang diisap dari tungku tembaga.

Bagaimanapun, yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun adalah salah satu sudut ruangan itu.

Segelap apapun ruangan itu, Baekhyun tidak mungkin salah mengenali tubuh-tubuh yang menggeliat dan lenguhan keras yang bergaung di kegelapan ruangan itu. Ia mungkin tidak pernah menghadiri pesta seks, tapi ia pasti akan tahu begitu melihatnya.

Baekhyun merasakan perutnya melilit karena jijik, iapun menempel semakin erat ke Chanyeol. Ia telah berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya, -yah setidaknya masih dalam lingkup kehidupan manusia- tapi ada sesuatu yang gelap, dan rasa lapar yang jauh dari manusiawi yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

Ini adalah keputusasaan yang mendalam, batinnya.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pundak Baekhyun, berusaha sebisanya untuk mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun dari bagian sudut ruangan itu dan menuntunnya ke arah ruangan kecil yang ada di sampinya.

"Kris ada di belakang." Guman Chanyeol. "Disitulah tempat dia ber..."

Apapun akhiran ber itu, langsung terhenti seiring dengan terdengarnya teriakan yang membelah kesunyian, dan Chanyeol pun diterjang oleh seorang wanita yang murka.

Terpana dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu, Baekhyunpun terjatuh ke belakang, menonton dengan takjub ketika penyerang Chanyeol itu meraih lehernya, mengangkatnya tinggi sehingga kakinya tak lagi menjejak tanah, lalu mendorongnya ke dinding dengan mudah saja.

Vampir, Baekhyun langsung mengenali. Tidak hanya wanita biasa tak mungkin bisa melempar pria dewasa dengan gerakan semudah itu, tapi wanita ini memiliki kecantikan tidak biasa yang menandakan bahwa ia bukan sekedar manusia.

Jauh dari sekedar manusia biasa, pikir Baekhyun ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghalaunya mendekati mereka.

Wanita itu setinggi Chanyeol, dengan tubuh ramping bagai pohon _willow_ , memakai gaun tipis yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa di baliknya, dan rambut sepanjang pinggang sewarna matahari terbit. Wajahnya tirus, hampir terlihat licik dengan mata hijaunya yang berkilau dan bibir penuh idaman pria manapun.

Dan wanita itu jelas sedang mengalami PMS.

Tanpa melawan, Chanyeol menatap penyerangnya dengan waspada.

"Nana."

"Chanyeol. Ini sungguh sebuah kejutan." Desis wanita itu. "Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa aku selalu memimpikan saat-saat ini."

Tubuh Baekhyun tegang mendengar nada suara wanita ini. Ia tidak menyerang Chanyeol karena Chanyeol adalah pelindung Phoenix.

Wanita ini adalah bekas kekasih Chanyeol.

Pandangan marah yang kemungkinan besar adalah kecemburuan langsung dirasakan Baekhyun ketika melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Inikah tipe wanita yang diinginkan Chanyeol? Menawan, kuat dan abadi?

Wanita... jalang.

"Teman lamamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Begitulah," aku Chanyeol, bibirnya membentuk senyuman masam. "Nana, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk urusan remeh kita."

"Remeh?" mata wanita itu hanya terlihat seperti garis tipis, "Kau mengunciku di menara."

"Dan sepertinya kau berhasil keluar. Tidak ada masalah, kan?"

Nana menggeram pelas. "Aku terkunci selama tiga minggu. Aku harus memakan tikus."

"Kudengar tikus sangat menyehatkan." Chanyeol menggerung ketika jemari Nana mencengkeram semakin erat. "Brengsek, Nana, aku tidak akan menguncimu di menara itu kalau kau tidak berniat untuk menusukku."

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku hanya bermain-main."

"Bermain-main?"

"Ah, kau biasanya menyukai permainan kita. Ingatkah kau? Kau sangat menikmati ketika aku merantaimu ke.."

"Rantai dengan pasak adalah dua hal yang berbeda, Nana." Chanyeol menyela buru-buru. "Saat itu aku tidak berminat untuk berlama-lama dan mencaritahu dimana kau ingin menancapkannya. Silahkan, panggil aku gila."

Nana mendengus keras. "Tetap saja itu terlalu kasar."

"Aku menyesal." Gumam Chanyeol. "Dan aku berjanji tidak akan lagi menguncimu di menara manapun."

Hening sesaat sebelum wajah Nana melembut dan bibirnya berkedut genit. Iapun menurunkan Chanyeol ke lantai.

"Rasanya aku bisa diyakinkan untuk memaafkanmu."

"Kau adalah seorang dewi pemaaf."

Nana mendekatkan tubuhnya, menempel dengan menggoda di tubuh Chanyeol ketika ia sudah melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari leher Chanyeol.

"Seakarang, apa kita bisa berciuman dan berbaikan kembali?"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya ketika dilihatnya wanita itu menempel ke tubuh Chanyeol dengan manja, semanja kucing betina sedang birahi. Ia tidak yakin ingin menampar Chanyeol atau Nana si jalang. Tapi yang jelas, saat ini ia sangat ingin menampar seseorang.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang buru-buru. Aku harus bicara dengan Kris."

Bibir Nana semakin mengerucut. "Selalu saja lari. Dan selalu saja dengan manusia tak berharga." Tuduh Nana, matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang terdiam. "Atau dia makan malammu?"

Dengan gerakan luwes, Chanyeol berpindah ke samping Baekhyun. Ekspresinya penuh peringatan.

"Dia bukan menu."

"Sudah kuduga." Suara Nana terdengar sangat mematikan. "Seharusnya kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu dengan sejenismu, Chanyeol. Makhluk-makhluk ini membuatmu lemah."

"Aku akan mengingatnya."

Dengan dengusan marah, Nanapun berputar pergi. Tubuh rampingnya terlihat jelas di balik gaun tipis yang dipakainya.

Baekhyun baru berkomentar ketika ia sudah sendirian dengan Chanyeol. "Menari."

"Nana sedikit terlalu... emosional." Aku Chanyeol dengan enggan.

"Lebih dari sedikit kalau dia memang berniat untuk membunuhmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Setiap hubungan selalu mempunyai sisi berbahaya. Kau sendiri mengakuinya."

"Tapi bukan dengan mati tertikam pasak kayu." Balas Baekhun, masih berusaha untuk meredam rasa tidak sukanya dengan pikiran bahwa Chanyeol pernah berhubungan dengan seorang vampir yang cantik jelita. "Wanita itu jelas-jelas sudah gila."

"Seingatku, sudah lebih dari sekali kau mengancam untuk menikamku."

"Ya, tapi itu lain."

"Lain bagaimana?"

"Lain karena memang berbeda."

"Ah," bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke satu arah. Wajahnya terlihat senang. "Kurasa aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Kau cemburu."

Baekhyun langsung bertolak pinggang. Duh, tentu saja ia cemburu. Nana mungkin saja sudah mati, tapi ia masih tetap cantik dan auranya menyiratkan sensualitas yang membuat pria manapun meneteskan air liur.

Yang lebih penting lagi, ia telah memikat Chanyeol dengan teknik merayunya. Atau mungkin karena rantainya, bisik suara nakal dalam pikiran Baekhyun.

Bagaimanapun, vampir jalang itu pernah memiliki apa yang selalu diidamkan Baekhyun selama berbulan-bulan ini.

Tentu saja Baekhyun cemburu setengah mati.

Bukannya ia akan mengakui hal itu di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia masih mempunyai harga diri. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Jangan terlalu berbesar hati, Chanyeol. Satu-satunya kekhawatiranku adalah mengetahui berapa lagi mantan kekasihmu yang bakal menyerang. Semua ini sudah cukup buruk tanpa ditambah wanita yang ingin membalas dendam atas perlakuanmu terhadap mereka."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya lalu menelusuri bibir Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. "Kau pembohong yang buruk, Sayangku."

Secara naluriah, Baekhyun mundur dari sentuhan yang sangat mengganggu itu. "Bukankah kita kemari untuk menemui Kris?"

"Suatu hari nanti, Baekhyun, kita akan bercakap-cakap panjang. Pasti akan menarik." Ujar Chanyeol lembut. "Sampai saat itu, kau benar, kita harus menemui Kris dan segera pergi dari sini."

000

Walaupun ingin menuruti keinginan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan untuk terus berada di situasi itu, menikmati melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang terlihat jelas sedang cemburu, Chanyeol tetap menggapit lengan Baekhyun dan membimbingnya ke arah belakang ruangan. Tidak hanya tempat ini bukan tempat untuk orang selugu Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol memang memiliki lebih dari satu mantan kekasih yang marah kepadanya, palagi ditambah iblis-iblis yang selalu mengejarnya karena Chanyeol berutang uang kepada mereka.

Semakin cepat ia bisa mendapatkan kunci mobil milik Kris, semakin baik.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak setelah melangkah ke dalam ruangan lebih kecil yang remang-remang itu. Ia menengok ke koridor di belakangnya. Ia bersyukur dalam hati karen sebagian besar pintu-pintu itu tertutup dan tidak satupun jasa yang biasa ditawarkan Kris kepada para pelanggannya terlihat. Chanyeol bahkan sangat bersyukur karena melihat Kris sedang bersandar di dinding.

Setidaknya ia tidak harus membawa Baekhyun melihat lebih jauh lagi kebiadaban dunia.

"Itu dia." Gumam Chanyeol. Ia berbalik dan memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun. "Tunggulah disini. Aku tidak akan lama."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak seraya menengok ke balik bahu Chanyeol. "Bagaiamana kalau salah satu temanamu lapar?"

"Aku akan membunuhnya." Janji Chanyeol, matanya berkilau serius. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu."

Pandangan Baekhyun kembali bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang sungguh-sungguh. "Baiklah, tapi cepat."

"Oke." Chanyeol menyapukan bibirnya ke dahi Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju temannya. Ia berhenti di samping Kris, menunggu sampai temannya itu menengok dan menyapa dengan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Bisa kuminta waktumu sebentar?"

Kris melihat sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menunggu, lalu menarik tubunya dari dinding dan bersedekap.

"Kuharap kau sudah memutuskan apa yang kau inginkan, Chanyeol. Pertama, kau memaksa supaya permaisurimu dilindungi dari para pelangganku yang brutal, dan sekarang kau malah menggiringnya kemari seperti domba korban. Kecuali kau menginginkan keributan, kusarankan kau untuk beranjak dari tempat ini."

"Keadaan telah berubah." Balas Chanyeol, lalu ia bercerita singkat dengan nada suara yang ditahan tentang penyerang Baekhyun yang terakhir.

Alis Kris menyerngit sambil mendengarkan dalam diam. Ketika Chanyeol selesai bercerita, iapun mengutuk dengan marah. "Siapa yang berani melepas makhluk semacam itu?"

"Orang bodoh yang ceroboh."

"Pasti manusia." Geram Kris sambil menggeretakkan giginya. Ia tidak pernah menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya terhadap manusia.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Untuk saat ini ia belum punya waktu untuk merenung dan berpikir siapa dalang dari penyerangan itu.

"Mungkin. Saat ini yang menjadi perhatianku adalah melindungi Baekhyun."

Kris menyipitkan pandangannya. "Tugas yang sangat mulia. Bagaimanapun, kuharap kau memiliki keajaiban di balik tanganmu, Chanyeol. Karena saat ini, orang yang kau lindungi adalah sebuah Cawan Suci bagi setiap makhluk kegelapan."

Keajaiban? Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Satu-satunya keajaiban adalah kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun masih hidup sampai saat ini dan ia belum tertikam pasak kayu.

"Tidak ada keajaiban, tapi aku punya rencana." Aku Chanyeol agak enggan.

"Kuharap rencana untuk menghilang selama beberapa abad ke depan."

"Aku akan membawanya ke para penyihir."

Kris tertegus sesaat sebelum tiba-tiba ia mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol dan menariknya ke pojok ruangan yang lebih gelap. "Terakhir kali kau menghadapi penyihir wanita itu, kau diikat layaknya seekor anjing. Kali ini, besar kemungkinan mereka akan membunuhmu."

Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya ke kancung celana. Demi neraka, ia bukan orang bodoh. Atau setidaknya, tidak benar-benar bodoh. Ia sadar betul kalau para penyihir itu menginginkannya, ia bisa saja disekap kembali. Atau mungkin lebih buruk.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan." Ujar Chanyeol keras kepala.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya mereka yang bisa menyingkirkan Phoenix dari tubuh Baekhyun."

Kris tidak terlihat tertarik dengan penjelasan masuk akal itu. Alih-alih, ia menatap Chanyeol seakan-akan ingin mengikat Chanyeol dengan jaket pengekang.

"Kau benar-benar gila." Desis Kris. "Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu terikat dengan yang lain nantinya? Setidaknya wanita ini peduli kepadamu."

Dengan berat ia berusaha untuk tidak tergoda dengan pikiran itu. Ia bukan pria mulia. Atau pria yang rela berkorban. Ia selalu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya dan tidak pernah peduli dengan apapun.

Tapi, bagaimanapun, peraturan itu telah berubah. Baekhyun telah melihatnya berubah.

"Ini bukan bebannya."

"Ini juga bukan bebanmu." Balas Kris dengan nada halus yang mematikan. "Bukan pilihanmu sendiri."

Perlahan, Chanyeol menengok ke arah Baekhyun yang mondar-mandir di ambang pintu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecut.

"Sekarang iya."

"Kau akan mengambil resiko apapun demi wanita ini?"

"Apapun." Aku Chanyeol dengan nada rendah.

Hening sesaat sebelum Kris menghela napas mengalah. "Kau benar-benar gila. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Chanyeol kembali melihat Kris dengan tatapan teduh. "Untuk saat ini, yang kubutuhkan hanya kunci mobilmu.

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sang Pelindung (Remake)**

 **Karya Alexandra Ivy**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini adalah karya asli Alexandra Ivy dengan judul**

 **When Darkness Comes (Sang Pelindung dalam terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia).**

 **Dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast.**

 **Sumarry :**

 **Beberapa menit sebelumnya, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis biasa**

 **yang bekerja sebagai pelayan. Sekarang ia adalah seorang Chalice,**

 **wanita yang terpilih untuk menghancurkan kegelapan. Park Chanyeol adalah vampir**

 **yang selama ratusan tahun menjadi pendamping Chalice, meskipun dia tak menyukainya**

 **karena tubuhnya terasa sakit.**

.

 **Berjam-jam** kemudian, Chanyeol melanjutkan pencarian melewati keheningan kota di waktu malam. Di sampingnya, Baekhyun duduk diam dengan aneh sambil dengan terpaksa meminum ramuan herbal yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Terlalu diam, pikir Chanyeol ketika ia menengok ke wajah lembut Baekhyun yang disapu sinar rembulan.

Walaupun Baekhyun mempunyai kemampuan untuk menjauh dari sekelilingnya, tidak seperti biasanya wanita itu benar-benar menarik diri seperti ini. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, saat ini Baekhyun pasti sudah mengeluh tentang pencarian sia-sia mereka untuk menemukan penyihir-penyihir itu. Atau mengomeli Chanyeol karena mempunyai mantan kekasih gila. Atau setidaknya menguliahi Chanyeol untuk menyetir dengan cara yang benar.

Alih-alih, Baekhyun terus saja duduk diam di kursinya sambil terus meminum minuman herbal itu dan...

Chanyeol menyerngit semakin dalam. Apakah Baekhyun sedang bersenandung?

Ya ampun. Pasti ada yang salah dengan wanita ini.

Chanyeol memelankan laju kendaraannya, lalu berdehem hati-hati. "Baekhyun?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku sedang berpikir."

Yah, itu tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak sedang mengalami kejadian kerasukan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Apa semua vampir punya mobil Porsche?"

Chanyeol menengok Baekhyun sekilas. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat bingung. Itu yang sejak tadi ada di otaknya? Jenis kendaraan yang disukai vampir?

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Chanyeol perlahan, masih agak aneh mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku tahu beberapa vampir yang lebih memilih Jaguar atau sebagian yang merasa lebih baik mati daripada tidak mengendarai Lamborghini."

"Ah." Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya tanpa arah. "Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan sedang terjadi. Aku menganggap bahwa mereka menjadi kaya karena telah menjual jiwa mereka kepada iblis."

"Ya, itu semua adalah konspirasi yang sangat besar."

Baekhyun terkikik. Benar-benar cekikikan. Lalu, setelah meneguk kembali minumannya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan hari-hari saat vampir menyelinap di parit dan tinggal di peti mati yang mengerikan?"

Chanyeol melengkungkan alisnya. "Sepertinya saat itu berakhir di waktu yang sama ketika manusia merayap keluar dari gua."

"Tapi tetap saja, seharusnya kau bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar atau memiliki dahi yang benjol. Sesatu yang terlihat sangat... vampir." Guman Baekhyun asal-asalan.

Yap. Resmi sudah. Wanita benar-benar makhluk paling aneh, paling tidak bisa ditebak dan paling gila yang pernah berjalan di muka bumi ini.

Dan wanita ini, adalah pemenang dari semua pemenang untuk membuat seorang vampir menjadi ikut-ikutan gila. Satu saat ia ketakutan, sesaat kemudian ia marah, lalu dor, ia berubah menjadi wanita yang lemah lembut dan rapuh.

Tetap saja, suara cekikikan Baekhyun adalah perubahan yang sangat aneh. Chanyeol menyangka Baekhyun sedang mabuk kalau bukan...

Oh, astaga. Mata Chanyeol menyipit ketika ia melihat Baekhyun sedang menegak minuman itu.

Minuman itu.

Sudah terlalu lama sejak Soyou menjadi Phoenix sampai Chanyeol lupa efek samping minuman herbal itu. Selama bertahun-tahun, Soyou menjadi sangat terbiasa dengan efek ramuan itu, tapi waktu itu ada satu ketika ia bereaksi persis sama seperti Baekhyun sekarang.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol.

"Hmmm?"

"Kau meminum ramuan Soyou?"

"Ya." Baekhyun tersenyum riang. "Dan kau tahu, setelah kau berhasil mengatasi rasanya yang menjijikkan dan gumpalan yang sesekali ada, minuman ini tidak semenjijikkan itu. Membuatku merasa... senang."

"Senang?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyeringai. "Kecuali hidungku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan hidungku. Masih ada di tempatnya, kan?"

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak tertawa seraya mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk pelan hidung Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana, wanita ini terlihat menawan kalau sedang mabuk.

"Masih tetap selamat terletak ditengah-tengah wajahmu." Ujar Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Bagus. Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya, tapi aku juga tidak mau kehilangannya."

"Tentu saja, hidung memang harus dimiliki." Dipandanginya wajah pucat Baekhyun sebelum kembali melihat jalanan yang gelap. "Dan hidungmu sangat cantik."

"Terlalu pesek. Dan ada bintik-bintiknya."

Chanyeol mengencangkan pegangannya di setir seraya memutar mobilnya ke jalan raya.

"Manusia." Dengus Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Kenapa kalian begitu termakan dengan penampilan luar? Tidak hanya hal itu akan hilang dengan cepat, tapi juga tidak ada artinya."

Kata-kata bijak Chanyeol disambut penuh penghinaan oleh Baekhyun. "Ucapan yang selalu keluar dari orang-orang yang menawan." Tukas Baekhyun. "Sangat mudah untuk bicara kalau dirimu sendiri serupa dewa Yunani."

"Aku hanya..." Chanyeol berhenti bicara seakan baru mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan. "Menurutmu aku seperti dewa Yunani?"

"Sebenarnya kau lebih mirip bajak laut. Bajak laut yang sangat-sangat menggoda."

Bajak laut? Itu tidak sebagus dewa Yunani. Walaupun Baekhyun sempat menyebutkan bajak laut yang menggoda.

"Baiklah, aku akan menganggapnya sebagai pujian."

"Kau pasti tahu kalau kau sangat menawan."

"Aku harap kau masih ingat masalahku dengan cermin, Sayang." Balas Chanyeol dengan kecut. "Aku tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu di depannya."

"Oh, aku lupa." Baekhyun cegukan. "Maaf."

"Tidak semenarik mempunyai benjolan di dahi atau berubah menjadi kelelawar, tapi kurasa hal itu sangat mencerminan kevampiran."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa ya. Dan kau juga memiliki taring."

"Ya, aku punya taring."

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. "Tapi tetap saja, pasti keren kalau kau bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar."

Senyuman Chanyeol sirna. Baekhyun masih belum sadar akan seorang monster yang sekarang sedang dihadapinya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya mitos dan dongeng belaka.

"Baekhyun."

"Ya?"

"Menurutku kau sudah cukup meminum ramuan itu."

Hening sesaat sebelum Baekhyun berusaha untuk menegakkan duduknya. "Kurasa kau benar. Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar."

Chanyeol menekan tombol di sampinya sehingga jendela Baekhyun terbuka. Angin segar segera berhembus masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya." Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di pinggir jendela, bernapas dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu, kurasa minuman itu beracun."

Chanyeol tergelak pelan seraya memelankan laju mobilnya dan berhenti. "Jangan khawatir, Sayang. Kau akan segera menikmati es krim cokelat kegemaranmu, bukan meminum ramuan beracun itu lagi."

Baekhyun kembali duduk tegak dan melihat Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Kenapa kita berhenti? Apa kita sudah dekat dengan tempat para penyihir itu?"

"Aku berencana untuk mencari tahu."

Baekhyun berkedip kaget. "Kau bisa merasakannya?"

"Sebenarnya aku berharap bisa menciumnya."

"Ugh, apa para penyihir itu bau?"

"Bukan para penyihirnya, tapi sesuatu yang berada di dekat mereka." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Ketika Soyou kembali dari kunjungannya ke para penyihir, selalu ada bebauan tertentu yang menempel di tubuhnya."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Bebauan seperti apa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak yakin. Aku hanya tahu, aku selalu pergi dari rumah itu berhari-hari setiap dia kembali dari kunjungannya. Bebauan itu sangat berbeda."

Baekhyun berpikir untuk sesaat. "Seperti toko daging?"

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan lugu Baekhyun. "Aku pasti bisa mengenali bau darah, Manisku."

"Oh ya tentu saja. Atau mungkin bau tempat penyulingan minyak atau peternakan?"

"Bukan, lebih mirip ladang gandum yang sudah ditelantarkan."

Baekhyun menyerngit. Chanyeol tidak menyalahkannya. Bahkan untuk vampir terkuatpun, bebauan samar yang tidak bisa dikenali sudah keterlaluan. Tapi, Chanyeol memang bukan seorang MacGyver.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol kuat-kuat.

"Ya Tuhan."

Chanyeol langsung waspada dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka sedang tidak diserang. "Apa?"

"Aku tahu tempat itu." Sengal Baekhyun.

"Tempat pemujaan itu?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, kakak tertuaku bekerja di sebuah pabrik sereal," jawab Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Ketika dia kembali dari bekerja, seisi rumah langsung berbau seperti gamdum busuk selama berjam-jam."

Ada gandum busuk di dalam sereal? Astaga. Teganya manusia mencemooh kesukaan vampir akan darah segar. Setidaknya vampir tidak akan memakan sesuatu yang busuk.

"Kita akan mencobanya." Jawab Chanyeol. "Ke arah mana?"

"Selatan."

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil dan langsung mengarah ke selatan. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa tempat pemujaan itu berada di dekat pabrik sereal, tapi itu satu-satunya tempat dimana mereka bisa memulai.

Keheningan kembali merebak diantara mereka. Diam-diam Chanyeol menengok sekilas ke arah wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun tidak lagi meneguk ramuan, tidak juga bersenandung mabuk. Alih-alih, keningnya terlihat berkerut dalam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti sedang berpikir keras.

Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk tidak bertanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Kalau ia tidak belajar sesuatu tentang wanita ini selama beberapa bulan, maka ia hanya menganggap bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita dengan kepala sekeras batu karang. Baekhyun akan menunjukkan apa pun dan kapanpun kalau ia memang mau menunjukkannya.

Baru dua puluh menit kemudian Baekhyun menengok ke Chanyeol dan memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya Kris terlihat marah ketika tadi kau berbicara dengannya."

Chanyeol langsung mengencangkan pegangannya di kemudi. Tadinya ia menganggap Baekhyun terlalu sibuk untuk melindungi lehernya sendiri dari sergapan kawan-kawan vampirnya. Tapi sepertinya hotel yang penuh dengan vampir dan iblis yang sedang menikmati pesta seks pun tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiran wanita itu.

"Dia tidak terlalu suka meminjamkan kunci mobil ini ke kita." Jawab Chanyeol dengan santai. "Dia bisa sangat posesif terhadap benda-benda miliknya."

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng dengan kuat. "Aku tidak mempercayaimu."

"Itu terlalu kasar, Sayang." Ujar Chanyeol protes.

"Dia tidak ingin kau membawaku ke tempat pemujaan itu. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol memaki pelan. Terkutuklah Kris dan kelakuannya yang sok melindungi.

"Kau tidak mungkin mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan." Chanyeol terus saja berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan.

"Aku tahu kalian berdua berdebat dan dia meyakinkanmu untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu." Sembur Baekhyun. "Dia khawatir tentang apa yang akan dilakukan para penyihir itu kepadamu, kan?"

"Kris memang tidak pernah percaya sihir."

"Chanyeol, aku mau mendengar yang sebenarnya." Baekhyun melipat tangannya. Chanyeol sangat mengenali nada jangan-macam-macam-denganku yang baru saja dilontarkan Baekhyun. "Apa mereka akan menyakitimu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Mereka membutuhkanku."

"Mereka memang membutuhkanmu. Tapi itu dulu, dan sekarang semuanya telah berubah." Gumam Baekhyun, menebak-nebak hampir mendekati kebenaran. "Kurasa kita harus mempertimbangkan kembali untuk mecari para penyihir itu."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau kau disakiti."

Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk terus melihat ke arah jalanan yang kosong. Walaupun ia merasakan sengatan rasa hangat di tubuhnya atas kekhawatiran wanita ini, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun mati sebagai martir.

"Bakhyun, kita tidak punya pilihan."

"Selalu ada pilihan."

Ekspresi Chanyeol mengeras mendengar perkataan itu. "Tidak kalau kau tidak dibebaskan dari Phoenix. Merekalah satu-satunya yang sanggup memindahkan kekuatan Phoenix ke orang lain."

Hening sesaat, dan Chanyeol hampir yakin bahwa Baekhyun bisa menerima sarannya ketika wanita itu kemudian berdeham.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku menyimpannya saja."

Mobil itu sedikit selip ketika Chanyeol berusaha untuk menahan keterkejutannya. Berengsek, wanita ini selalu saja berhasil membuatnya terpana. Chanyeol memperlambat laju mobilnya sampai hampir hanya merangkak, lalu menoleh ke Baekhyun dengan marah.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan." Geram Chanyeol. "Kau tidak disiapkan untuk menjadi Chalice."

Baekhyun menatap dalam-dalam mata Chanyeol. "Dan Soyou disiapkan?"

Chanyeol meringis mengingat Soyou. Walaupun Soyou seorang manusia, ia memiliki sifat tinggi hati dan percaya bahwa dirinya berada di atas segalanya. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan karena ia putri dari seorang _duke_ yang menganggap dirinya setara dengan tuhannya sendiri. Soyou menunjukkan kekuasaan dan kemampuan hidup abadi dari Phoenix lebih sebagai haknya, bukan sebagai tugasnya.

"Dia tahu dia terlibat dalam apa." Gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh lembut lengan Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu, katakan padaku."

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol berusaha untuk memilih kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. Ia tidak ingin menambah kengerian di diri Baekhyun, tapi di pihak lain ia harus yakin bahwa Baekhyun mengerti betul kenapa tidak mungkin bagi wanita itu untuk membawa beban seberat itu.

"Bisakah kau membayangkan mempunyai hidup abadi?"

"Yah, aku bisa membayangkan bahwa hal itu membuat perusahaan asuransi menjadi sia-sia."

"Baekhyun." Tukas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku harus mengakui bahwa aku tidak pernah punya alasan untuk berpikir ke arah situ."

"Artinya kau akan melihat keluarga dan teman-temanmu menua dan mati, sementara kau tetap sama, tak berubah," ujar Chanyeol dengan tegas. "Artinya kau akan melihat waktu yang lewat tanpa kau bisa menyentuhnya. Artinya kau benar-benar akan sendirian."

Baekhyun memaksakan tawa kering. "Keluargaku adalah contoh yang baik untuk kasus keluarga bobrok. Ayahku selalu menyiksa lalu akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan kami. Ibuku mabuk-mabukan sampai ajal memanggilnya, dan semua kakakku pergi dari Chicago ketika mereka punya kesempatan." Hening sesaat. "Aku selalu sendirian." Baekhyun berbisik dalam kegelapan.

Chanyeol tercekat. "Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendengus keras. Terlihat jelas ia menyesali ucapannya yang sangat menunjukkan kelemahannya itu.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau akan selalu diburu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tegas, berusaha mengesampingkan niatnya untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia harus memberitahu Baekhyun semua kenyataannya. "Setiap saat, iblis akan selalu berencana untuk membunuhmu."

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam. "Tapi kau berkata kalau Phoenix sudah mulai menyembunyikan dirinya."

"Memang, tapi selalu ada mereka yang cukup kuat atau cukup putus asa untuk memburumu. Karena itulah aku terikat dengan roh itu sebagai pelindung."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan tatapan Baekhyun menyapu tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa melindungiku."

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang, kulitnya memercikkan hawa kebencian pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seperti aku melindungi Soyou?" geramnya.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu sendiri..."

"Ini bukan tentang salah atau tidak, tapi ini tentang pemahaman akan Phoenix," sembur Chanyeol dengan nada pahit. "Sial, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membunuh Soyou. Artinya, semakin cepat aku membawamu ke penyihir-penyihir itu, maka semakin baik."

"Chanyeol..."

"Tidak." Chanyeol menoleh dan menghujam Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kita harus melakukan ini demi Phoenix, Baekhyun. Dia harus dilindungi oleh mereka yang terbaik supaya tetap terlindungi."

Menyerah, Baekhyun pun mendengus kesal dan membanting tubuhnya di jok kulit mobil itu.

"Kau tidak menang dengan adil, tahu."

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. "Vampir, Sayangku, tidak pernah adil ketika bertarung. Kami hanya bertarung untuk menang."

000

Hampir satu jam berikutnya, Baekhyun berjuang keras untuk menembus lebatnya rumput liar yang menghalangi jalan menuju kawasan pabrik.

Berkali-kali Baekhyun berusaha untuk menghindari alang-alang yang menyebalkan, dan semak berduri besar, supaya jinsnya tidak rusak. Ia memang tidak pernah menyukai alam. Alam itu kotor dan penuh makhluk-makhluk yang merayap dan juga benda-benda yang membuatnya bersin. Dan pencarian ini membuat Baekhyun semakin memperkuat alasannya. Kenapa sih, para penyihir itu tidak membangun tempat perkumpulan mereka di mall terdekat? Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Tentu saja, semua alang-alang dan semak berduri hanya sebagian kecil dari keadaannya yang menyebalkan sekarang, pikir Baekhyun kesal. Perutnya yang melintir dan mulutnya yang kering sudah tidak bisa lagi ditahan.

Chanyeol bersikukuh bahwa ini satu-satunya pilihan mereka, tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak terlalu percaya kepadanya. Semulia apapun tujuan mereka sekarang, ia telah menyaksikan jerit kesakitan Soyou yang memohon belas kasihan ketika para penyihir itu memaksa Phoenix masuk ke tubuhnya. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, perlakuan mereka yang jijik terhadap Chanyeol dan memaksanya untuk terus terikat kepada Phoenix.

Bisakah mereka mempercayai wanita-wanita yang bertindak seburuk itu?

Tiba-tiba rasa mual karena gugup mendera perutnya, Baekhyunpun langsung menoleh ke arah pria yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia benar-benar butuh pengalihan kalau tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan kabur sambil memekik nyaring.

"Kalau kau berusaha untuk membuat perasaanku melayang dengan mengajak berjalan-jalan di bawah sinar rembulan, Chanyeol. Aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak terkesan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

Menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum nakal yang sudah sangat dikenal Baekhyun. "Sayang sekali, Cinta. Apalagi yang lebih romantis daripada semilir angin malam..."

"Yang berbau busuk limbah pabrik."

"Atau dikelilingi keindahan malam."

"Alang-alang yang akan meninggalkan ruam gatal di kulit."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar komentar-komentar pedas Baekhyun. "Setidaknya kau harus mengakui bahwa kau tidak pernah mempunyai teman seperjalanan yang tampan, menawan dan seksi."

Nah, lagi-lagi terpergok, aku Baekhyun kecut. Bahkan di mimpi terpanasnya pun ia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan ada seorang pria setampan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin," aku Baekhyun enggan. "Tapi sebagian besar teman kencanku tidak diikuti oleh iblis, monster dan mayat hidup."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Mereka itu bodoh. Jelas mereka tidak mengerti kekuatan dari petualangan sejati."

"Petualangan?" Tangan Baekhyun memukul nyamuk yang hinggap di pipinya. "Petualangan adalah berjalan di St. Mark's Square di Vanesa, atau menyesap kopi di bistro kecil yang cantik di Paris. Tidak berkelana menembus alang-alang dan semak belukar untuk mencari segerombolan penyihir."

"Sebenarnya, terakhir kali aku mencoba untuk menikmati kopi di Paris, kepalaku hampir saja terpenggal _guillotine_." Gumam Chanyeol. "Jadi, Sayangku, itu semua hanya masalah caramu memandang situasi."

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang tidak pusing dengan kedua tangan. "Ya Tuhan, bisa tidak kau tidak melakukannya lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Menyebut masa lalu dengan enteng. Kupikir aku sudah cukup tua karena aku masih bisa mengingat _Melrose Place_."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa. Terkutuklah jiwa vampirnya. "Kau yang pertama mengangkat topik tentang Paris. Aku hanya membagi pengalaman yang aku alami disana."

Pandangan Baekhyun menyapu wajah rupawan Chanyeol yang bermandikan cahaya bulan. "Jadi kau benar-benar berada di Paris saat Perancis bergolak?"

"Untuk beberapa bulan yang tak terlupakan." Ujur Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sedih. "Aku sarankan untuk tidak berkunjung kesana apabila sedang terjadi revolusi."

Baekhyun memutar matanya. Seorang Baekhyun berada di Paris yang glamor dan indah? Itu hanya akan terjadi di hari yang sama saat punggungnya mencuatkan sepasang sayang dan ia menato pantatnya.

"Aku akan mengingatnya kalau ada kesempatan yang tidak-akan-pernah-ada itu di depan mataku." Ujarnya datar.

Mata Chanyeol berkilau semakin terang di bawah sinar bulan. "Siapa yang tahu masa depan, Sayangku? Beberapa hari yang lalu kau juga tidak tahu akan berlarian bersama seorang vampir untuk menyelamatkan dunia."

"Sebenarnya, hal itu lebih realistis bagiku daripada berlibur penuh kemewahan di Paris."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan, menarik beberapa helai rambut ikal Baekhyun yang terlepas dari kepangannya. "Kau terlalu muda untuk bersikap sesinis itu."

"Aku realistis, bukan sinis." Tukas Baekhyun mengoreksi. "Berlibur di Paris bukan untuk wanita dengan standar gaji minimun dan..." tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti, matanya menyiratkan kengerian, "Ya ampun."

Chanyeol waspada penuh. Matanya menyapu sekeliling mereka. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak punya pekerjaan, dan sewa tempat tinggalku sudah jatuh tempo."

Ada keheningan sesaat sebelum Chanyeol melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa tanpa hormat dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung bertolak pinggang sambil menyerngit.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnay dan meraih dagu Baekhyun dengan jemari rampingnya. "Kau telah menjadi Chalice bagi sebuah roh yang kuat, kau menghadapi iblis dan saat ini kau akan menyerahkan diri ke para penyihir. Dan sekarang kau malah mengkhawatirkan dirimu yang tidak bisa membayar sewa?"

Mata Baekhyun menyipit melihat Chanyeol yang tergelak senang. "Aku khawatir akan menghabiskan waktu mendorong kereta belanja sepanjang jalanan dan tidur di bangku-bangku taman. Kemungkinan itu hampir sama buruknya dengan dikejar setan atau penyihir."

Alis Chanyeol menyatu sembari mengusap jemarinya di sepanjang pipi Baekhyun. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu terbuang di jalanan?"

Sesuatu yang menyakitkan terasa di hatinya. Sebentar lagi, para penyihir akan mengangkat mantra itu dari tubuhnya, dan Chanyeol akan terikat dengan yang lain. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak memberikan pilihan kepadanya?

Merasa tidak ingin mengakui ketakutan akan bayangan hidup sendiri lagi, Baekhyun pun menyunggingkan senyum kaku.

" _Well_ , kau sudah mengunci mantan kekasihmu di menara."

"Hanya untuk bertahan hidup." Chanyeol memperkuat pegangannya di wajah Baekhyun, wajahnya terlihat muram. "Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu, Baekhyun. Tidak akan ada. Itu adalah janji yang akan terus kutepati bagaimanapun dan apapun yang terjadi nanti."

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika tangan Chanyeol membingkai wajahnya. Demi Tuhan, pria ini benar-benar tahu cara mencuri hati wanita.

"Chnayeol." Bisik Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menggeram pelan seraya menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Baekhyun.

"Oh Cintaku, kalau kau mempunyai belas kasih di hatimu, kau tidak akan memberiku pandangan seperti itu. Setidaknya jangan sekarang."

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya memanas ketika ia menekan tubuhnya sendiri ke tubuh Chanyeol yang keras. Kalau mereka tidak sedang berada di tengah-tengah semak belukar, atau kalau makhluk kegelapan tidak sedang mengejar mereka, atau kalau tidak ada penyihir yang mungkin akan menyelinap di dekat mereka, Baekhyun pasti sudah akan mendorong vampir itu ke tanah dan melakukan apa yang diinginkan hatinya.

Sial, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar membuat tubuh Baekhyun terasa panas.

Sayangnya, tidak ada sedikitpun keajaiban yang bisa mengubah situasi mereka sekarang, dan dengan helaan napas berat, Baekhyunpun memaksakan dirinya untuk mundur.

"Kita harus menemukan tempat pemujaan itu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan enggan.

Chanyeol menutup mata, seakan berusaha untuk menahan emosinya, sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

"Ya, matahari akan segera terbit. Ayo, segera kita selesaikan."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**


End file.
